J3 Decisions
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "J2 What's Next". Mac has big decisions to make about his life and he makes them with his beloved niece Jessica sticking right with him. After being accused of murder, he decides he's ready for something different in his life. Can he win Jane's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

When Mac's plane landed in New York, he was never so glad to get off in his life. His back was killing him and he dreaded the ride back to his apartment in the cab. Not only that, but Hurricane Irene was bearing down on them. It was very windy outside and cloudy, not to mention occasional rain. A very miserable day for New York City no matter where one was or what their plans for the day. Mac only had the plastic bag with his extra clothes in it so he did not have to wait for luggage. He was glad of that at least. He went out and got a cab and headed to his apartment. He thought of Jane as he watched the rain run down the glass of the cab window. He did not understand why she just totally rejected him but he did understand how she felt. She just did not want to let him in because it brought up too many complicated emotions.

Mac finally reached his apartment building. He paid the cab fare and went inside. He was soaked by the time he got in the door. The rain was coming down now. He wondered how many days it would last and how much flooding there would be. He met his landlord inside. "Mac, we're being evacuated," he said. "I don't know how you got here."

"On the last flight in," Mac said.

"That hurricane is coming."

"Yes. That's what I've heard, but I need to get some things before I leave."

"Sure, but make it fast. You got to get out before tonight."

Mac went up to his apartment. He could not believe this was happening. He had never been in a hurricane and he did not plan to be in it this time. He started to unlock the door, but he was shocked when he heard someone opening the door. He instinctively reached for his weapon, but of course, he did not have that. The door opened, and Jessica was there. She gasped when she saw Mac because of his broken arm and other visible injuries. "Uncle Mac!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?

Mac stared at her a moment trying to find what he wanted to say. "First things first: What are you doing here?" he asked. "And how did you get in my apartment?"

"I told the landlord that I am your niece and that I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Jessica, how long have you been here?"

"About three days. I'm going to stay with you."

"What? Does your mother know where you are?"

"No and I'm not going to tell her."

Mac stared at her with his mouth open for a moment. "You can't just move over here like this. You're a minor and you can't just move over here without your mother knowing where you are."

Mac got his phone. "I'm calling her right now," he said. "She must be worried sick!"

"No!" Jessica exclaimed. She grabbed Mac's phone and stopped the call. "You can't call her! Besides, I am eighteen now! I can do what I want and I want to live with you. I'm already registered in school and everything."

Mac stared at her a moment. "Jessica, you can't just move over here and not tell your mother," he said. "How did you get here?"

"I have been saving my allowance for a long time and I used it to get here."

Mac paused a moment. "You're eighteen now?"

"Yes. You missed my birthday. I don't want to go home."

"Jessica, do you know that there is a hurricane coming? It's supposed to arrive here tomorrow."

"Yes, I know it, but we don't have to leave here."

"You'll wish you weren't here if those windows pop out. The low pressure in that hurricane can make those windows break out. Then there is going to be power outages and there won't be a way to get out of here. We have to leave now. I was planning to go over into another city to wait it out."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Jessica, you have to call your mother and tell her where you are."

"I don't want to." Jessica hugged Mac. "Don't make me go back, Uncle Mac."

Mac hugged her. "What is going on?" he asked. "Why does your mother not care…" Mac realized that he was about to reveal something secret. "Why do you not want to go home?"

Jessica was crying. "Dad hit Mother." She felt Mac stiffen in her embrace and she thought she felt him tremble.

Mac pushed her up and wiped the tears off her face. "What did you say?" he asked.

Jessica stared into Mac's eyes. She thought they looked brighter green at the moment. "They were fighting," she said. "He slapped her."

Mac swallowed hard. He turned away from Jessica and took two deep breaths. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. The first time I saw it was when he came back home after you left."

"Is that why she did not care whether he was there or not?"

"I don't know, Uncle Mac."

Mac turned back to Jessica who was crying. "I won't go back and see that again!" she declared.

"You sure won't," Mac said as he pulled her into his arms again. "Has he ever hit you?"

"No."

"I can't believe your mother would put up with that."

Mac looked out the window and then looked at Jessica again. "Listen, we have to get out of here," he said. "I can't do anything about this until my back gets better. Go in there and pack up some clothes and stuff. We're leaving."

Jessica wiped her face. "Okay," she said and ran into the bedroom.

Mac thought he would not be able to contain his rage. When he got well, he was going to pay another visit to California and someone was not going to be happy to see him. When he had gotten himself calmed down as much as he could, he went into his room to pack up some stuff. The wind was already blowing outside and tomorrow it would be much worse. He wanted out of here now. He wondered what would happen when the storm was over the city and how long it would be before things would be back to normal.

Jessica came back in there. "Uncle Mac, what happened to you?" she asked.

Mac explained what happened. "Now, I'm back home," he said.

"Why did she do that?"

"Things like this happen. Just get your stuff together."

When they had everything they wanted to carry, they went down to Mac's Corvette. "This may be a rough ride until we get out of here," Mac said. He looked at his phone, but it had no service. He could not even call his team and find out where they all were or what they were doing. He hoped they were all safe but he could not take the time to go to the precinct and see what was going on there. He had to get Jessica to safety and he had to do that now.

As they were coming out of the parking garage, the rain was coming down again, the wind was blowing and the sky was low and thick with gray clouds. Mac thought he would like to sit in his apartment and watch all this pass by if it were not so dangerous. However, he knew what a hurricane could do. He supposed after one went through a hurricane on a Carrier, their opinion of those storms changed forever. It was an experience he would never forget. He also knew the power was most likely going to go out and he had no desire to be here when that happened. He could not help the police or anything so he might as well be somewhere else.

The streets were crowded with people trying to get out. Mac thought of the fact that the subways and busses were going to be stopped. He hoped everyone was heeding that warning because when that storm surge came in, it would be bad. Then again, he hoped that storm would weaken and maybe it would not have so much storm surge. The eye was where that storm surge was. Mac almost shivered thinking about it. He looked at all the sandbags around places in the city as they were driving. That was something he would never have thought he would see in New York City, but there they were, piled up by someone hoping that they would be enough to stop the water from coming in. Mac shook his head. He did not think it would be enough for some of them.

They finally got out of the city and headed out toward Poughkeepsie, but Mac figured all the hotels there would be full. He thought they might wind up in Albany. Although the rain would come over there too, at least they would not be in the major part of the hurricane. Mac looked at Jessica who was staring out the window. He was glad he did not have to do all this alone, but he did not like the circumstances that brought her to him. He could not think of that too much or he would get mad. "Are you scared?" he asked.

Jessica looked at him and smiled. "I'm never scared with you, Uncle Mac," she said.

Mac swallowed. He did not know why she had so much faith in him. "Good because you're safe with me." He looked back at the road. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry. I haven't eaten much while I've been here."

"Why?"

"I just wasn't hungry."

"Well, we'll stop and get something good."

They soon came out of the cloud cover as they neared Poughkeepsie, although it was not far away. This area would be covered again by nightfall. Mac decided he would make sure there were no hotel rooms here before they went on to Albany. He looked at the signs which mostly said "No Vacancy". "Well, I guess we'll be going on to Albany," Mac said. "But we'll get something to eat here."

"That's okay with me," Jessica replied as she was looking out at the city. "It's a beautiful place. Do you think it will be damaged by the storm?"

"I don't know. The power may go out here but I don't know about anything else. It's hard to say with these kinds of storms."

"You've been in a hurricane before?"

"Yes, on the ocean and it's no fun either," Mac said. He turned into the parking lot of a restaurant that did not look like it was "too" full.

"Wow, that must be something to be on the ocean like that."

Mac parked the car and looked at her. "Well, I'll agree that it's 'something', but it's nothing I would want to do again unless I have to."

They got out of the car and went into the restaurant. There was a pretty big crowd in there so they got in line. "Do you think we'll have room?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sure we will," Mac replied. "They usually move people out pretty fast in these situations."

Jessica hugged Mac's arm and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here with you," she said.

Mac smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We'll see what we can do about this situation," he assured her.

Jessica looked at him. "You're not going to beat him up, are you?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "Now, have you ever seen me do that to anybody?"

"No."

"Alright then."

They soon got a table and sat down. "Are we going to drive all the way to California?" Jessica asked.

Mac looked at his broken arm in the cast. "I think I have to wait until this gets well," he said. "My back still hurts too."

"I didn't know you were in a storm."

"It was terrible and now I'm just recovering. I'm not about to stay anywhere close to that hurricane down there."

"I hope it won't be bad."

"I'm afraid it will be, but we'll be over in Albany to wait it out. Maybe the power won't go out over there. We'll be safe there from the worst part."

Jessica nodded. She was glad she was here with Mac even if they were running from a storm. It was better than being at home.

After they ate, they went on up to Albany and found a hotel there. Mac was ready to lie down. He had rented a suite with two bedrooms so that they would each have a room. As Mac lay down on the bed, he realized how tired his back was. He groaned as he tried to relax. Flying all the way to New York and then driving all the way up here had done nothing good for him. At least he could rest now.

Mac was awakened by Jessica shaking him and saying his name. "Uncle Mac, wake up," she said.

Mac did not think he wanted to wake up. "I'm tired," he said practically in his sleep.

"Come on, Uncle Mac."

Mac relaxed again. Jessica folded her arms and stared at him a moment. She was scared and she wanted him to wake up and talk to her and assure her that everything was going to be okay. She could hear the wind blowing outside and the rain was pouring now. Mac had said they would be safe here, but was he sure? She could not believe he could just lie there and sleep like that with this storm going on. She had even heard thunder and the wind was constantly blowing. She wanted to cover her ears some of the time. She thought Mac would not care if she lay on his bed so she got on the other side and lay down. She stared at Mac who was lying on his back. She wondered why she could not have been Mac's daughter. She was sure he would not always be gone like her father was. She wondered why Mac did not have children. Did he not like children?

Jessica sat up and shook Mac again. "Uncle Mac, wake up," she said.

Mac finally stirred. "What?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Uncle Mac."

Mac opened his eyes and looked at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm scared. Can't you hear that storm out there?"

Mac listened a moment. "Yes, I hear it. We're okay here. We're in the outer part of it."

"The wind never stops."

Mac nodded. "No, it won't until the storm gets by and the rain will be all night and probably most of tomorrow too."

Jessica folded her arms. "I wish we were somewhere else," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Like where?"

"Chicago or somewhere away from here."

"Well, we can't get there now especially not tonight." Mac paused a moment. "You could be at home right now. Why didn't you call me before and tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to tell me I couldn't come."

"Jessica, we have to go to your mother and get this sorted out."

"Only if you go with me."

"Of course I'm going with you."

Just then, Mac's phone rang. He looked at it and it was Jane calling. Mac frowned. Why would she be calling him? He answered, "Hello."

"Mac," Jane said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I was wondering if you're okay."

Mac was quiet a moment. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm over in Albany. My niece is with me."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Jane…" Mac realized he was not alone. He looked at Jessica. "Could you excuse us?"

"Sure," Jessica said and went to her room.

Mac sighed. "Jane, why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you're okay."

"You hurt me, knowing that I love you and you didn't care about my feelings."

"I do care about your feelings. I'm sorry I called. I shouldn't have, but I 'do' care about you."

"Okay. Well, I'm fine. It's raining and blowing here but we're okay."

"I'm glad."

"Is everything okay there?"

"It's improving. We're fine."

Mac paused a moment. "I wish you would reconsider," he said.

"I can't right now."

"So, you think you will later?"

"I don't know."

"What am I supposed to do with an answer like that? I told you that I loved you and I would wait for you and you don't even believe me."

"Mac, I don't know what to do right now."

"Why did you call me then?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you with my concern for your safety."

Mac heard the call end. He wished he could slam the phone down but those days were over, he supposed. He looked toward the window although the curtains were closed. He could hear the storm out there. It was eerie to think of what must be going on in New York City right now. He knew it must be pretty bad. The water with the hurricane was going right into the Bay and it had nowhere to go but inland and with the moon in the right position making the tide even higher…

Mac shook his head. He hoped no one had stayed there. There would be no way out because there would be no way to get through any tunnels or to get out by air or anything. And if anyone was in those tall buildings, they could not get out because the water would most likely be in the building, maybe several feet.

Mac got up and went to the bathroom and then he knocked on Jessica's door. "Come in," she said.

Mac walked in and Jessica was in the bed now. "You okay now?" he asked.

Jessica nodded. "I was just scared," she said.

Mac walked over to the bed. "Everything will be okay. Just try to get some sleep."

"Can I come in there and sleep with you?"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed?"

"I don't know."

"I think you would. I'll be right in there. If you get scared again, you can come in there."

Jessica nodded. She began to cry as Mac left the room. She did not want to go home again, but she supposed she would have to go with Mac. He was right after all, but she did not want her mother to talk to her right now.

Mac got ready for bed and crawled in. He was glad to be in bed although his arm was itching…INSIDE the cast. He wished he had something to stick down in there and scratch it. He thought he still had some glass in his body because he had a sore on his leg that looked red. His back seemed to be feeling better since he got to lay down for a while. He would figure out what to do tomorrow when things looked more like it was possible to actually do something.

Just as Mac was about to drift off, his phone rang again. He groaned as he reached for it on the night table. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac."

Mac opened his eyes when he heard Martha's voice. "Martha, what's going on?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm in Albany."

"Mac, is Jessica with you? She has left home. I know how much she admires and loves you."

"Martha, yes, she is with me."

"I suppose she has filled you in on everything?"

"We'll talk about all this when I get there."

"You mean you're coming back?"

"Yes. I'm coming to bring Jessica and I am going to have a serious talk with you that I don't want to have over the phone."

"Fine, Mac. I guess I'll see you then. I figured she was with you. That's why I wasn't so worried about it."

"Well, she wasn't with me until earlier today…or yesterday now," Mac said as he looked at his watch.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Good night."

Mac heard the call end. He wanted to hurry and get over there but he needed to go back to his job. What could he do about all this all at once? He would have to take care of this situation. He thought he was going to leave New York anyway. He wanted something different and he did not think he could accomplish that in New York at the moment. Besides, it would be flooded for days he supposed. He would have to be out anyway so he might as well take this time to go to L.A. and get this situation taken care of…and he would take care of it. He would get to the bottom of it and let Jeff know that Martha still has a big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, the wind was still blowing and the rain was still pouring. Mac realized he was not in bed alone. He looked behind him and Jessica was in his bed. He sighed as he relaxed on the pillow again. He wondered if this situation was why Martha did not care that Jeff was gone all the time and had another woman. How long had this been going on? Just because Jessica had not seen it did not mean that it was not going on. He could not imagine something like that going on in that house with all those people and no one knows it. He dreaded getting into this but he would anyway. He really wanted to wait until his arm got well but he did not know how long that would be or how long it would be before New York was back to normal. That hurricane had really complicated things.

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, it's about time I could get through to you," Jo said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm in Albany with my niece."

"Okay, so you 'did' make it back."

Mac absorbed that for a moment. "You knew she was here?" he asked.

"Yes. She came to the office looking for you and I told the landlord to let her into your apartment. She's eighteen after all and I just went with her wishes."

"Well, thanks for taking care of her. I did not know she was coming."

"That's what she said, but she did not want her mother to know she was there either."

"So, where are you?"

"I'm in Syracuse at Russ's parents' home. We got the last flight out of New York after everything was shut down and secured. Had to get the kids out of there."

"I understand that. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I think Sheldon stayed in New York so he could help when there were people who needed medical attention. Adam left the city and went to his mother's in Rochester and Danny and Lindsey took the opportunity to go to Montana for a few days. None of us can do anything anyway. I think Don stayed to help too."

"Well, I have a broken arm and a touchy back so I wouldn't be any good over there."

"I don't know when we'll be able to get back in."

"Neither do I."

"I've heard there is flooding in Brooklyn and Manhattan."

"I'm sure there is."

"I also heard that the winds have changed direction from the North and may help to push that water back out."

"Great. Maybe it won't take as long for it to get out then. I hope that's right."

"Me too." Jo was quiet a moment. "I'll talk to you again later, Mac."

"Jo, I don t know when I will be back at the office. I have a family matter that I have to take care of. I can't do my job right now anyway."

"I'll let everyone know. Is there anything that I can help with?"

"No but thanks."

"I have to go."

"Okay, bye."

Mac laid his phone back on the nightstand. He lay there staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He wondered how long he was going to be away from work. He had a lot of money saved up, but it would run out if he did not ever add any more to it. He supposed he ought to sell that boat, but he did not want to. He thought he would live on that boat when he left New York. Had he really decided to leave? He thought that was exactly what he had decided. He just did not want to live there with all those memories all the time anymore. He thought maybe that was why he had such a hard time trying to love someone else. It was all those memories in his face all the time. He had moved out of the apartment he lived in with Claire, but when he did, he felt so guilty he hated the apartment he lived in now. He had felt like he was trying to leave her behind so that did not work. Maybe if he left the city all together, he would have a better chance of finding what he wanted and needed because he would not be right there in the face of all those memories.

Mac looked at Jessica. First, he had to solve that problem. He would go over there on the big brother patrol and the uncle patrol and he would show that guy a thing or two. And if Martha would not do anything…what would he do then? He would do something. He hated to think of taking her kids, but she would not keep them in that situation…over his dead body. No, when he got through with Jeff, he would not want to hit anyone else. And he would not just threaten him with the law either.

He could not watch the news here because the power was out. He supposed he needed to get up and get moving so they could get out of here if it was possible. He wanted to get out of the path of this storm to some dry ground. It had been raining down south when he was down there and now, here he was in a storm again. At least this one was not as bad as the one down there had been…maybe. Where that one had torn things up with wind, this one was bringing destruction with water…and wind. Mac was not sure which would be considered worse…a tornado or a hurricane. He thought it might be according to where one was. He supposed if he had been out there on a boat when that hurricane came up the east coast, he might have thought it was worse than he did right now. But he had been in that hotel when that tornado came. Mac swallowed hard as he remembered seeing the roof leave that building and for what seemed like a terrifying eternity, he knew he was in that tornado. He did not remember how he got where he had landed. He did not know how he had survived.

Mac turned on his side. His back protested a little but not as bad as it did before. He knew he was going to have to be really careful with that for a while or he would be in trouble. He thought he must have hit the ground hard when the tornado put him down. He was glad he did not know about it.

The next thing Mac knew, someone was knocking on the door. He sat up and yawned and went to the door. The clerk of the hotel was there. "Yes?" Mac said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I was wondering if you need a flashlight," the clerk said. "We don't know when the power will be back on."

"No, I have one," Mac said. "Thank you anyway."

"If you need anything, just ask. We'll help you any way we can. We'll have breakfast this morning if you want to come down. The generator powers the kitchen and certain areas of the hotel."

"Okay, thanks."

Mac closed the door. He was not sure he was ready to get up yet even though it was pretty late in the morning. He looked out the window and the rain was still pouring and being blown almost sideways by the wind. He knew the storm would finally get by and their troubles would be over as far as the storm was concerned but there would be a big cleanup. He hoped power would be restored quickly. That was a lot of people to be without power.

Mac woke Jessica up. "Hey, we're going to get going as soon as we can," he said. "The hotel is serving breakfast this morning, so we'll go down there and eat."

"Okay," Jessica replied.

Mac went into the bathroom and got a shower. When he was dressed, he knocked on Jessica's door. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Jessica said as she opened the door. "I hope they have a good breakfast because I am starving."

"They usually do at this hotel so unless they didn't have enough supplies, I'm sure there will be some good food down there."

"We have to go down the stairs, don't we?"

Mac nodded. "Yep, no power."

They went out and down to the dining room which was already crowded. It was lit with lamps. "It kinda looks beautiful," Jessica commented.

"In a way," Mac agreed. He looked out the window at the howling storm. At least it was warm and dry in there.

They got themselves a plate and sat down at a table. "Where are we going next?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure," Mac replied and took a bite of his breakfast. "I have to see about the lab. I'm responsible for that lab so I have to try and get there if I can and make sure everyone is okay."

"You won't be able to work for a while will you?"

"No, I suppose not. I've never been in this situation so I really don't know what we'll do. We have to take situations like this as they come."

"Who would have thought a hurricane like that would hit New York?"

"It's happened before. Of course, there are a lot more people there now, but it's bad anyway."

"How can you help when you're injured?"

"I won't be doing much helping, but I'll do some coordinating and then we'll go to L.A. to get your situation fixed."

Jessica stared at him a moment. "How are you going to fix it?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. You just let me worry about it."

"You're not going to beat him up, are you?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "Why would you think I would do that?"

"I don't know. I thought big brothers got mad when someone messed with their sister."

"They do." Mac took another bite of his breakfast as he thought of what he would like to do to Jeff. He would have to use some self control when he saw that creep again. He felt like he would boil over when he just thought about it. He could not imagine how he would feel when he saw him.

Jessica looked at Mac as he continued eating. "I think he has done this before," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Mac asked.

"I just think that's why Mother didn't care that he was away so much. He didn't even care to stay after those creeps kidnapped me."

Mac could hear the hurt in Jessica's voice. He did not really know what to say. He did not know all the situation. "I don't know," he said.

"Uncle Mac, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Jessica pondered what she wanted to say. "Why did you never have kids?" she asked.

Mac stopped chewing and looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. Did you not like kids?"

"No, that is not the reason." Mac looked down at his plate. "I didn't think I would be a good father."

"Why?"

Mac shrugged slightly. "I don't know. That's my deepest regret is never having kids with Claire."

"She was beautiful. I think she would have been a good mother and I think you would have been the best dad."

Mac looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you're so sweet and gentle."

Mac smiled slightly. "Well, I didn't think I would be."

"What did Aunt Claire think?"

"Much the same as what you think. I was afraid I would disappoint her."

Jessica frowned. "Uncle Mac, she would have been there to help."

Mac looked at her. "It's in the past now. I don't want to dwell on that anymore. I have to move on to the future."

"I wish I was your daughter."

Mac was surprised by that statement. "Why? You have a good mother."

"I guess."

"Jessica, you have a good mother. She's just in a situation that she doesn't know how to handle right now."

"And you're going to help her?"

"I'm going to try."

"I don't want to live in that house! I want to live with you and I'm staying with you."

Mac laid his fork down. "When I'm on my job, I'm gone a lot. You would be at the apartment alone all the time that I'm on the job."

"But you would come home when you could."

Mac sighed. "Jessica, I'm planning to move away from New York. I want to go and live on my boat a while and do private investigative work or work out there."

"You mean you're moving to California?"

"I was thinking about it. I have to get away from all these memories here so I can live again."

Jessica looked totally upset now. "Can't you get an apartment there?"

"You need to live with your mother. You can come to the boat and visit me as much as you want."

"I can?"

"Absolutely."

Jessica considered that. "I think that will be fine then."

When they were done eating, Mac looked out the window at the storm. It seemed to be slacking up a little now although it was still raining. He thought the wind was coming from a different direction now. "How long do you think it will last?" Jessica asked.

"It will probably end late today," Mac answered. "Right now, I have to figure out what to do with you while I am going to the office if I can get in there."

"Why can't you take me with you?"

"Because you're not a cop and it could be dangerous."

"Come on, Uncle Mac, I'll do what you say."

"I'm sure you would, but that won't make it less dangerous and I might not be in my office the whole time."

"Then take me to your apartment. I can stay there if we can get inside."

"I'm not sure we can get in. There's a lot going on today after that storm."

They went up to their room and packed up their stuff and then went back down to the lobby. "You ready?" Mac asked as they looked out the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jessica replied and put her hood on.

Mac smiled. "You should join the Marines. You're a real trooper."

Jessica smiled. "Let's go."

Mac pushed the door open and they were met with wind and rain in the face. Mac thought the wind would blow them over, but they made it to the car. He opened the trunk and they threw their bags in and then jumped in the car. They looked at each other. "Well, I don't think an umbrella would have helped in that," Mac said.

Jessica laughed. "I don't either," she replied. She took off her hoodie and pressed her hair. "I guess that thing helped a little."

"Maybe."

Mac cranked the car and they headed back to New York City. The further east they got, the less rain there was. Mac knew the storm was moving off to the north now. As they got closer to New York, there was more damage. There were a lot of trees down and power lines, but they got through and made it back to the city. People were being allowed back into the city so Mac went to his apartment building. They had to use the stairs but they got up to the apartment. "At least the windows aren't broken out," Mac said.

"I'm glad of that," Jessica replied. "When are you going to your office?"

"In a few minutes. You're staying here. I have a lot of things to do and a lot of things to decide on."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Mac watched Jessica go to the other room. He sighed. He hated for her to be here like this but he supposed if she was 18, she could do what she wanted. He thought a moment. Her birthday had been in July while he was drifting across the Pacific or while he was in the South. He could not believe he had forgotten and she did not even remind him either. He went into his room and unpacked his things and got into a pair of jeans and a sweater since it was quite chilly out there since the storm passed. He went into the kitchen where Jessica was already getting ready to cook something.

Mac smiled. "Well, I guess if you live here, I won't starve," he remarked.

Jessica smiled. "Absolutely not," she said. "I love cooking."

Mac saw a shadow of sadness pass over Jessica's face as she turned back to the stove. He walked over to her. "Don't worry about anything," he said. "Everything will be okay."

Jessica turned and looked up at him. Mac thought she looked incredibly young at the moment. "I know you'll take care of me, Uncle Mac," she said.

Mac did not know why she had so much faith in him. "I'm going down to the office if I can get there," he said. "You stay here and keep the door locked. I'll call you if I'm going to be gone a long time."

"Okay. I'll have you something scrumptious to eat when you come back."

"Okay."

Mac's expression turned to anger as he headed for the front door. He thought he would explode before he got over there to Los Angeles to confront Jeff. He knew one thing: it would be something that guy would never forget…

Mac was surprised at how easy it was for him to get to the office. There was not much water in the streets like he had thought there would be. There was even power at the lab so he went up to his office. Sheldon was there when he arrived. "Mac, I'm surprised to see you," Sheldon said. He hugged Mac. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Mac replied. "How is everything here?"

"Everything is fine. No broken windows or anything."

"Good. I didn't see Don downstairs."

"He's been out trying to help since the power is out in parts of the city. Trying to make sure everyone behaves."

"Right."

Mac went on to his office. Everything was still like he had left it. He could not believe he had gone down to the South just to stay for about three days and he had been gone much longer. Just as he sat down in his chair, his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, are you in New York?" Don asked.

"Now, you know I am or I couldn't be answering this phone. Where are you?"

"I'm standing over a dead body."

"Dead from the storm?"

"No, she's in a hotel room. The building is fine, and someone noticed an odor coming from this hotel room. I think this woman was dead before the storm came."

"I'll be there."

"Okay."

Mac put his phone away. He and Sheldon would have to handle this. He went into the lab. "Sheldon, we have a body in a hotel room," Mac said. "I guess it's you and me."

"I'm ready," Sheldon replied.

They went down to the Avalanche. Mac decided to leave his car there. They drove over to the hotel where Don was waiting. "So, where's the body?" Mac asked.

"Up here," Don said, gesturing to the elevator.

Mac and Sheldon followed him to the elevator. "So there's power in this building too," Sheldon said.

"Yes. They have a generator. Just got it working this morning."

"Lucky," Mac remarked. "We didn't have any power at the hotel we were in over at Albany. We had breakfast this morning though."

"The power's out in a lot of places but it's still on in several more," Don said. "It's just spotty right now, but they're working on it. There are some places with a lot of damage from flooding and some from wind, beach erosion. It's a mess."

Mac thought he could probably imagine. He had seen this kind of thing before, up close. He had not been able to see much about it since he had been in Albany with no power. They soon reached the hotel room where the victim was lying in the bed. "The victim is a twenty-three year old female," Don said. "The name on her driver's license is Abigail Justice, New York."

Sheldon took pictures of the body. "Who found her?" Mac asked.

"The maid," Don answered. "There had been a 'no maid service' sign on the door for a few days but when the odor started, she came in anyway under orders from the manager and she found this."

Mac touched his nose with his hand as he smelled the odor. He hated that smell of decaying flesh. It was worse than a dead, decaying animal. "How many days had the sign been there?" he asked.

"At least three. I don't think they smelled anything until the power went out."

When Sheldon was done with the pictures, he and Mac began to examine the crime scene. Mac pointed to the victim's neck. "Looks like she was strangled," he said.

"Not by hands though," Sheldon said as he took a closer look at the marks on the victim's neck.

"Something with a pattern." Mac looked around the bed. "Whatever it was, it's not visible."

They looked at the victim's hands. "Looks like she punched her attacker," Sheldon said as he looked at the bruises on her hands.

"Someone out there may have a bruise," Mac said. He looked under the covers. "She's naked. Maybe she knew her attacker."

"Maybe she did."

Mac began looking around the rest of the room while Sheldon finished examining the body. "Was this room registered to the victim?" Mac asked Don.

"Actually, no," Don replied. "But the guy who had it rented checked out."

Mac looked at him. "So, why didn't the maid come in here before?"

"I guess she goes by the signs."

"So, who was it registered to?"

"A guy named Vincent Pierre. A photographer."

"Photographer? What does he photograph?"

"I'm not sure."

Mac wrote all that down. "We need to find this guy and find out what he photographs and why he was in this room and why the sign was on the door."

"I'm on it."

Mac searched the rest of the hotel room. He found a pair of earrings on the dresser along with some other items. He bagged them all and looked in the drawers. He stared at the contents of the drawer for a moment and then picked up a handful of pantyhose. There were all kinds from black ones to sheer ones and knee highs and thigh highs. He looked at Don who was just standing there. "Don't ask me," Don said. "I've seen so much weird stuff that I hardly even notice anymore."

Mac stared at him a moment. "Why would she have all this here?" he wondered out loud.

Don shrugged. "Maybe she liked a big selection."

Mac opened the next drawer but there was nothing in it. Then the other top drawer had all kinds of women's underwear of all colors. "Why would someone have this much stuff with her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually travelled with a woman."

"I have and they don't carry this much underwear with them unless they're going away for a very long time. This can't be hers." Mac looked in the other two drawers, but there was nothing in them. He went over to the closet but there was nothing in it. "Why would she have all that and no clothes?"

"Getting weirder by the moment," Don remarked.

Mac went into the bathroom and found a pair of jeans and a shirt along with underwear and shoes. He was thoroughly confused now. He shined his ALS light around the bathroom but there was nothing there that "glowed". There were hair products in the bathroom along with a makeup kit and a small suitcase with brushes and combs and several more hair products. He bagged all that and then went back into the other room. "It doesn't look like she came here to stay long," he said. "There are no extra clothes and it looks like she was dressing up for something."

Sheldon held up some underwear that he had found in the bed. "I think she was wearing this," he said. "Maybe she came here to meet someone."

"Maybe she was modeling for this guy who had the room rented out," Don suggested.

"Modeling what? Underwear?"

"Looks like it," Mac said. "There's nothing else here. Then again, the guy could have taken everything else with him."

"Why?" Don wondered.

"We'll have to figure that out."

Sheldon was staring at a pair of nylons. "Something like this could have been the murder weapon," he said.

"So maybe this guy took pictures of her and then murdered her," Don said.

"Why would he leave all this behind?"

Mac shined his ALS light on the pantyhose from the dresser. "I think these things were all worn by someone," he said. He shined the light on the underwear. "Looks like these have all been worn too."

Don wrinkled his nose. "So, what? You think there were a whole bunch of women in this room and the guy kept the underwear and pantyhose?"

"Who knows what goes on behind closed doors?" Mac asked.

"Looks like someone would have noticed that many women coming to this room."

"Exactly. I think maybe these were from some other time."

"A lot of questions," Sheldon said.

"That's our life," Mac said as he was packing everything into the forensics kit. "Questions."

"I kinda like questions," Don said. "Sometimes I don't like the answers though."

Mac shook his head. He gestured to the ME that they were done with the body. He was puzzled and wanted to get back to the lab and analyze this stuff to find out what happened here. Not to mention that his back was starting to get a little uncomfortable and his arm was ITCHING! He walked out into the hall where Don was waiting. "See what you can find out from the neighbors," Mac said.

"Do I have to?" Don asked.

Mac stared at him a moment. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"No. Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Let me know what you find out."

"You don't want to join in the fun?"

"No, I wouldn't want to rain on your parade."

Don laughed sarcastically. "That's probably funny somewhere."

Mac shook his head as he and Sheldon walked to the elevator. Sheldon had an amused look on his face. "I'm glad I don't have to do that," he commented.

"You could go and observe," Mac said.

"No thanks."

They stopped at the elevator. "How do you get this to stop itching?" Mac asked holding up his left arm.

"Itching on the inside, huh?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes and it's driving me crazy."

"Not much you can do. Maybe some aspirin."

"I'll try that."

When they got down to the lobby, they talked to the maid and got her prints for elimination. "Have you seen anything unusual going on up there?" Mac asked.

"No," the maid answered. "I didn't clean that room until this morning."

Mac walked over to the desk clerk. "Have you seen anything unusual going on up there around that room?" he asked.

"Nothing," the clerk answered.

"Any complaints about noise or people going in and out?"

"No."

"Have you seen any women going through here?"

"Nothing unusual."

Mac and Sheldon went back to the lab and began analyzing the evidence. Mac could not believe what all they found on the underwear and pantyhose. "There is DNA from twenty different women here," he remarked. "And that's besides the victim."

"I hope there aren't that many victim's out there," Sheldon replied.

"We won't know until the results come back."

"There were no fingerprints on the door knobs except the maid's. Whoever did this wiped everything."

Mac looked at the pantyhose and compared the pattern to the pattern on the victim's neck. "You may be right, Sheldon," he said. "I think pantyhose were our murder weapon, but not this pair."

"None of these from the drawer have blood on them."

"So what did this guy do? Strangle this woman with pantyhose and then take them with him?"

"I guess we're going to have to search."

"Looks like it. This is definitely something that will keep me up at night until I figure it out."

"How did he get the woman there?"

"That's another question I want answered."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac went down to the morgue to see what Sid had found out. Sid was just finishing up the autopsy. "So, did you find anything else besides what we already know?" Mac asked.

"That depends on what you know," Sid replied.

"That's a clever line. Cause of death?"

"Strangulation. She had a bruise on her hand like she punched someone, but there are no bruises on her, so whoever it was didn't hit back."

"He just murdered her instead."

Sid gave Mac a folder. "She did have sex before she died," he said. "Can't be sure it was rape or not. Looks like it was pretty rough though."

Mac looked at the report. "Maybe this strangulation was an accident," he said.

"It's happened before."

"Too many times."

Sid gave Mac a swab. "Sample from the victim."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Nothing. Other than that, she was perfect."

Mac looked at the victim. "Perfect enough to be a model," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's how he got her to the hotel room. The guy who had the room rented was a photographer."

"Well, there's nothing like a camera to lure a model."

Mac nodded. "Thanks, Sid."

Mac went back up to the lab. "Sheldon, analyze this sample," he said as he was taking off his lab coat. "I'm going to get a newspaper."

Sheldon scowled. "I assume that has something to do with this case," he said.

"We'll see."

Mac left the lab and went down to the Avalanche. He thought maybe that guy had a newspaper ad to lure women into his clutches. He knew models were always looking for a job. He went down to the newspaper office of the most popular newspaper in New York. He walked up to the front desk where a secretary was sitting working on a computer. "Be with you in a minute," she said looking over her reading glasses at Mac.

Mac looked around the office at all the newspapers and books and he could see into the newsroom where all the desks and reporters were. The woman finished what she was doing on the computer and came over to Mac. "I'm sorry," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Mac said. He showed her his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor."

The woman stared at his badge a moment through her spectacles. Then she looked at Mac. "And what do you want, Detective?" she asked in a much different tone than before.

"You got something against the police?" Mac asked.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm trying to solve a murder." Mac showed her a picture of the victim. "You ever seen this girl?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I think she was a model and I think that she was lured to a hotel room with the prospect of having a modeling job. I was wondering if you have had any ads for models."

"Detective, do you know how many ads we can take in one day?"

Mac sighed. "Well, can you tell me where I might find an ad for a model?"

"It's according to how much money they wanted to spend on the ad."

"This guy was a photographer. You had any photographers come in here the last few days?"

"If you could see the parade of people who come through this office, you would never ask that again."

"Ma'am, this girl was murdered. Can I talk to someone in the ads department?"

"Just a second."

Mac waited while the woman made a phone call. He hoped he could talk to someone who knew something about this. He looked at the awards on the wall that the paper had won and important articles that had been framed. "Just a moment," the woman said. "Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Mac replied. He walked around the lobby looking at the different ads. This paper had been in business a long time. They even had ads about the previous hurricanes that had come through New York and it looked like someone had experienced them.

Soon a man came from another room. He was tall and wore glasses. He had black hair and green eyes. "Morning," he said to Mac and offered his hand.

"Morning," Mac replied. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I'm wondering if you've had any recent ads asking for models."

"Come this way."

Mac followed the man to a cluttered room that was full of newspapers and post-it notes and Mac assumed there was a desk under it somewhere. The man sat in a chair, so Mac supposed the desk was in front of that. "My name is Ronnie Wallace," he said. "Why are you looking for this information?"

"A young woman was murdered," Mac said. "We have reason to believe that she was there for a modeling job."

"Really?" Wallace asked with enthusiasm. He grabbed a notepad and pen. "Have a seat."

"I'm not here to give you any details about this case. I need to know if you've had any ads looking for models."

The man considered that. "There are so many ads that come through, it would be hard to say," he said.

"Can you give me copies of the past week?"

"That's a lot of ads."

"I need to see them."

Mac knew he could go home and get the newspapers from his apartment. He had a stack that reached almost to the ceiling if it were in one stack sitting in his extra room, which was now occupied by Jessica. He realized she might be cleaning the apartment. "Can you just give me a flashdrive with the ads on it?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Wallace replied. "But are you going to give us an exclusive when this is over?"

Mac stared at him a moment. "I can't promise that, but I'll do my best."

"Great."

Mac waited while the man put the ads on a flashdrive. He and Sheldon would have a long day looking through newspaper ads. "Thanks," he said and walked out of the office. He was sure that girl had gone to that hotel room for a modeling job since the other occupant was a photographer…and all that lingerie. Mac was not sure what to make of that.

When Mac got back to the office, Sheldon was still analyzing the DNA sample. "While that's going, we need to look through these newspaper ads," Mac said. "We might find the ad that brought this girl to her killer."

"A killer ad," Sheldon said as they headed for the conference room.

Mac shook his head at that remark. "I work in a lab full of wise guys," he said.

Sheldon smiled. "You love it and you know it."

"I never have a dull moment."

They went into the conference room and got to work. Soon, Don Flack arrived. "I found out that this woman was a model," he said and gave Mac a printout. "I also found out that the guy is not from around here." He gave Mac another printout. "He's from California."

"And he's all the way over here to photograph models?" Mac asked. He considered that. "Must be more to it than this."

"I checked with L.A.P.D," Don said. "They had a string of murders over there, all models, and they were all strangled the same way as our victim. They never could find out where this guy lives, and another thing, he doesn't use the same name every time."

"So, is this his real name?"

"I found a guy by that name, but who's to say he's not using someone else's name?"

Mac leaned back in his chair with one of his thoughtful looks. "Get all the information you can from L.A.P.D. on this guy and on these murders," he said. "We need to find someone who saw this guy at this hotel and get a description."

"I questioned everyone on that hall," Don said. "Doesn't seem that anyone saw him there. I guess maybe he didn't want to be seen."

"He had to be seen by someone," Mac said. "Find out what the security cameras saw. I also want you to see who checked him in. Just because that clerk that was there didn't see him doesn't mean that no one else saw him."

"Right. I'll get on both those."

"Good. Meanwhile, we'll be going through these ads."

"You think he's using ads to lure these models?"

"I don't see any other way he could be luring them there. He has to have some way to assure himself that he'll get a model and that it won't look suspicious."

"So you think this guy is going around to different hotels in this country and killing models after he takes pictures of them in their underwear?"

"I would say that's a great possibility. What else did you find out about the victim?"

"She's an aspiring model from Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Mac looked at the printout. "What would she be doing all the way over here?"

"I guess she thought this would be a good place to find some work and get attention. It's a big city, lots of modeling agencies and stuff like that."

"She was a student at the University. I guess that's where I'm going next. If she was going there, someone must know where she was going and when."

"Right. You take the good leads and leave me with the hotel."

Mac smiled slightly. "I'm the boss," he said.

Don nodded. "I knew there were some kind of benefits to that," he said. "See you guys later."

Don left and Mac went back to studying ads. He looked out the window. "What are you thinking?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm thinking maybe I should go over to that dorm now and see what those people over there know."

"I'm sure she has some friends over there. Go ahead. I'll let you know what I find here."

"Keep an eye on that DNA sample in there too. I want to know what that comes to."

"I will."

Mac went down to the parking garage. He decided to take his own car this time. He drove over to the University and found the right dorm. Of course, he met with a dorm mother. She wanted to know what he was doing there since it was an all-girl dorm. Mac showed her his badge. "I am Detective Mac Taylor," he said. "One of your students was murdered."

The woman looked shocked and unfolded her arms. "Which one?" she asked.

"Abigail Justice. I understand she lived in this dorm."

"Yes, she did," the woman said with a shocked expression. "When was she murdered?"

"We're not sure of the exact time but we think it was at least three days ago."

The woman sat down in a chair. Mac sat down beside her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry about this, but I need to ask you some questions," he said.

"Sure," the woman replied. "Anything that will help."

"Do you have any idea where she was going and who she was going to meet?"

"She said she was going out for a modeling job the last time I saw her. She was excited. She said this was going to be her chance because the guy was going to give her free pictures just for modeling his lingerie. I didn't think that sounded right, but she was twenty-three years old. I couldn't exactly forbid her to go."

"I understand. Did she say anything about the guy's name or where she got the information?"

"Madeleine would know. You can talk to her."

The woman led Mac down the hall. "Everyone cover up!" she yelled. "There's a man in the house!" She looked at Mac. "We have to give them a minute."

Mac nodded. "By the way, I am Candace," the woman said.

Mac smiled and shook her hand. He heard several doors slam down the hall. Then Candace went around the corner. "Okay, this way," she said.

Mac followed her down the hall to one of the rooms. He could hear loud music coming from the room. "Madeleine always has that music going," Candace said. She knocked on the door...more like pounded. "Madeleine!"

Mac heard the music volume go down. He could not say anything about a young person having their music at a cellular level. He was sure his dorm manager was glad when he left. He was still guilty of having his music too loud now. At last the door opened and they went inside. "Madeleine, this Detective needs to talk to you about Abigail," Candace said.

Madeleine stared at Mac a moment. "What about her?" she asked. "She can't be in trouble. She's so law-abiding, she doesn't even speed."

"She's not in trouble," Mac said. "I'm sorry to tell you that she was murdered."

Madeleine's mouth dropped open. "What?" She burst into tears. "When did this happen?"

"About three days ago."

"Before the hurricane?" Madeleine seemed to consider that.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mac asked.

"It was about three days ago. She said she was going to this modeling job. This guy was advertising for models to come and model lingerie for him and he would give them free pictures."

"Did she say where it was? Where did she see it?"

Madeleine ran to the other side of the room and took a newspaper from the dresser and brought it to Mac. "Right there," she said pointing to an ad that was circled with red. "That's where she got it. She had to call the guy and get an appointment."

Mac looked at the ad, which said, _Models needed to model sexy lingerie. Will pay you for your time and will give you free pictures._

Mac stared at it a moment. It had a phone number to call. "Did she tell you anymore about it?" he asked.

"She was so excited," Madeleine said. "She couldn't afford to get professional pictures made so she jumped at the chance. I told her I didn't know about that and I couldn't go with her because I had class."

Mac looked at the paper again. "We'll find this guy. Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I thought she just left because of the hurricane," Madeleine said.

Mac nodded. He walked out of the room, hearing Madeleine start crying as he walked out. He would find this guy. He was obviously preying on young women by luring them into a false promise. Mac walked back out to his car with the determination that he would make this guy pay.

Mac walked back into the lab where Sheldon was getting the results from the DNA test. "The DNA is only the victim's DNA," Sheldon said. "There were traces of lubricant though."

"A condom," Mac said. He showed Sheldon the paper he had gotten from Madeleine. "She got in touch with this guy through this newspaper ad."

Sheldon looked at it. "So, she responded to this ad."

"Yes, and it led her to murder."

Sheldon shook his head. "How could she just trust this guy like that?"

"I guess she thought since it was in the paper, it would be legitimate."

"Oh, and the intimacy was just an extra for him."

"I guess."

Mac looked at his watch. "It's getting late," he said. "I think we can go home tonight and be back in the morning. Maybe some of the others will be here too."

"One other thing, Mac," Sheldon said. "I found another newspaper ad that's different than this one."

Mac followed Sheldon to the conference room and looked at the ad on the screen. He blew out a breath. "So, there's two now," he said.

"And there could be more," Sheldon said. "I only got through about half of these, and then there are other newspapers."

Mac shook his head. "Well, we'll start with these in the morning."

"I'll stay and work on this some more. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

"Thanks. I have to get some rest."

"See you later."

Mac went to his office and got his jacket and went down to his car. When he got to his apartment building, he parked in the garage and went inside. He got his mail before he went up to the apartment. He could smell whatever Jessica was cooking before he opened the door. He went inside and dropped his keys on the table and took off his jacket. "Jessica, I'm home," he called as he was looking through his mail. He did not hear anything, so he assumed Jessica was in the kitchen and did not hear him. "Jessica," he called again. He dropped his mail on the coffee table and went to the kitchen.

When Mac walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jessica crying and looking afraid. "What's going on?" he asked. He whirled around as he saw something behind him, which turned out to be Jeff, Jessica's father. Mac caught his hand as he was trying to punch him.

"You tried to ruin my family!" Jeff yelled as he tried to get the better of Mac.

"You did that on your own!" Mac declared.

"What are you doing with my daughter here!?"

"She came here to get away from you!" Mac shoved him backward which did not make his back feel very good. He pointed at Jeff. "You better get out of my apartment or I will get you for trespassing!"

"You have my daughter here!" Jeff yelled. He got up and came at Mac again.

Mac fell backward as Jeff tackled him. He felt his back wrench with that. "Stop!" Jessica yelled.

Mac pushed Jeff off him, but he tried to punch him again. Mac was fuming mad so he took his opportunity to give Jeff a taste of his own medicine. He punched him and blood exploded from his nose. Mac stood up and stared at Jeff lying on the floor. He thought he got too much pleasure out of that. "You get up and get out of my apartment," he said. "You touch my sister again, and they're going to be carrying you to the hospital."

Jeff got up and glared at Mac. "You haven't heard the end of this!" he said. "You caused me to lose both of my families!"

Jessica's mouth dropped open at that statement. She had not known about that. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Mac glared at Jeff. "Now, tell her, big mouth," he said angrily.

Jeff looked at Jessica and then at Mac. "Why don't you tell her?" he asked. "She loves you so much!"

Jeff went out the kitchen door but when Mac came out, he was waiting and sucker punched him. Mac tried to contain his anger but he found it very difficult. "Get out of my apartment!" Mac yelled. "If you come here again, I'll arrest you!"

"For what?" Jeff asked. "My daughter is here! Whether you like it or not, she is my daughter!"

Mac grabbed him by the collars and practically dragged him over to the door. He opened the door and shoved him out. "Stay away from us," Mac warned. He slammed the door and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He would like to take that guy apart, but he would not do it in front of Jessica.

Mac turned around to Jessica who was standing with her arms folded. "Are you okay?" Mac asked.

Jessica ran to him and hugged him. "I didn't want to let him in, but he just kept on until I did," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Don't worry about it," he said. "He is your father."

"What was he talking about another family?"

Mac sighed. "Let's get some of that delicious smelling food first."

Jessica smiled and turned to the kitchen. She fixed a plate for them both and they sat down at the table. Mac looked at her. "So, what did you do all day?" he asked.

"I cooked and I cleaned some," Jessica answered. "I didn't have much to do since we had no school today. I go back tomorrow."

Mac tasted the chicken that Jessica had made. "Mmm, very good," he said.

"Thanks," Jessica replied with a smile. "I came up with this recipe myself."

"You have talent."

"Uncle Mac, I'm not a child. Are you going to tell me what he was talking about?"

Mac sighed. "I don't like talking about this. Not only does it make me angry, but it is not something that a young person like you needs to hear."

"Just tell me. I would rather know now than later."

Mac tried to figure out how he wanted to say this. "Your father has another wife in Arizona," he said. He looked at Jessica who looked bewildered. "I met her after I left California. I went down there to check him out and see why he was leaving all the time and that's what I found. He has one child with that woman and another coming."

Jessica looked down at her plate. "Why?" she asked. "Doesn't he love us?" She looked at Mac. "Why would he need another family when he had us?"

"I don't know, Sweetie, but now he's lost both, I guess."

"What about my brother and sisters?"

Mac looked at her. "What about them?"

"What are they supposed to do?"

"Jessica, your mother still loves all of you."

Jessica folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "She has a funny way of showing it," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"She must have known that he had something like that going on and she just let him keep coming home. That is disgusting."

Mac laid his fork down. "She may have thought he was fooling around, but I don't think she knew he had another wife. You can't blame her."

"How old are these other kids?"

Mac looked at her a moment. "The oldest is five and the other was in the womb when I saw the woman," he said.

"Five!?"

"Yes."

"You mean he had a baby with her at the same time…"

Mac shook his head. "Yeah, that was my reaction," he said.

Jessica leaned on the table. "I don't want to go back there," she declared. "I am staying here with you."

"You can stay here as long as you like, but I am going over there soon, probably. I have to go over there and make sure Martha is okay."

"I'm sure she is if he's gone."

"I want to know about your brother and sisters too."

Jessica picked up her fork. "I wish I had been your daughter," she said.

"Jessica, don't talk like that," Mac said.

"You would be a great father."

Mac sighed. That was what Claire always told him. He regretted not having children with her. The tenth anniversary of that tragedy was coming up. He supposed he would have to stay here until that was past and then go out to California to get that situation sorted out if Martha would let him. He supposed she hated him right now. He did not know what she would do if he went back over there. He took another bite of his food. "I'll have to go in to the office early in the morning," he said.

Jessica nodded as she chewed a piece of the chicken. "Can I go with you sometime?" she asked.

Mac stared at her. "No, you can't go with me," he said. "Don't even start that. You go to school and don't be worrying about stuff."

"Uncle Mac, do you really think I can make it in law enforcement?"

"Of course you can if that's what you really want."

Jessica watched Mac a moment. "What happened to your girlfriend?" she asked.

"What girlfriend?" Mac asked.

"The one you went to see down south. Jo told me you went down there to see a woman."

"Oh."

Mac sipped his tea and then looked at her. "She didn't want to see me anymore," he said.

"Why?" Jessica asked. "She must be crazy."

Mac smiled. "No, she just isn't ready for a relationship. She lost her husband."

"Oh."

When they were done eating, Mac went to get a shower. He got into a t-shirt and sweats and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Jessica had almost gotten the entire kitchen spotless already. "Wow, you're fast," Mac said.

"I don't like to leave dirty dishes sitting around," Jessica said.

"Well, why don't you go in there and get some rest? You're going to school tomorrow."

"I will when I'm done with this."

Mac looked out the window. "I hope I can solve this case tomorrow," he said thoughtfully.

"What's it about?"

"Can't talk about it right now." Mac looked at her. "Just don't trust anyone that you don't know unless I know about it first."

"What do you mean?"

"Some guy is going around preying on young women."

Mac saw a look of fear come over Jessica's face. "Not that way," he said. "He's luring them in with newspaper ads. Offering them money to model for him and giving them free pictures."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I don't want to be a model."

"Good." Mac looked at his watch. "I may have to go in later so I'm going to get some rest now."

"See you in the morning."

"I'll let you know if I have to leave during the night."

"Okay. Good night, Uncle Mac."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was awakened at around 2 am by his phone. He reached to the table and got it. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, wake up," Don Flack said. "You're gonna want to hear this."

Mac looked at the clock. "At this hour?"

"Yes. You told me to find out who checked this guy in. Well, I finally found the guy. Mac, are you awake?"

"Yes, Don, I'm awake."

"You better come down here and see this and you're not gonna believe what I got from the LAPD."

"Don, will you just tell me."

"Mac, they have a picture of the guy they think killed all those women in L.A.," Don said.

"Good, who is it?" Mac asked, not wanting to go through this back and forth.

"Mac, the picture on here is you!" Don said as though he were trying to keep it quiet.

Mac sat up. "What?"

"You heard me! You better get down here!"

Mac rubbed his hair back. "How could it be me?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mac, but this all happened during the time that you were gone from here. I can't even vouch for you."

Mac could not believe what he was hearing. "I'll be there soon," he said. "Just keep this quiet for now."

"I'll try, Mac, but it came over the wire."

"Just hold it till I get there."

Mac ended the call and slung the covers back. He was not sure he was awake enough to drive. He rubbed his eyes and got up to get dressed. He figured he better wear a suit this time. He got into his green shirt and tan suit. Then he went into Jessica's room. "Jessica," he whispered.

Jessica gasped as she woke up. "It's me," Mac whispered. "I have to go."

"This time of the night?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll see you later."

"Be careful, Uncle Mac."

"Don't open this door for anyone and make sure to lock it when you leave."

"I will."

Mac went on into the living room. He wished he could get some coffee but he had to hurry. He would just have to get some at the office. He went down to his car and drove to the office. When he walked into the precinct, Don Flack was waiting for him. "Mac, this is serious," Don said. He showed Mac the printouts he got from the police department in Los Angeles.

Mac stared at it. "How could they have my picture?" he asked. He looked at Don.

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"I was not at a hotel in Los Angeles. I stayed with Martha and on my boat. And I only went into the bank that morning to get my boat settled. I don't know where they could have gotten this picture."

"Well, it's definitely you, Mac."

Mac looked at Don. "I know it's me, Don."

"What day did you leave on the boat?" Don asked.

Mac sighed. "I was on the ocean alone for seventeen days," he said.

Don rubbed his head. "Mac, there's no one who can confirm that you were out there," he said.

Mac stared at him a moment. "Well, the guy who rented me the slip in Hawaii knows when I arrived," he said. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"I guess I will, but you better figure out how someone got your picture on this."

"What about the clerk who checked the guy in here?"

"He gave a description," Don said. "I didn't find him until tonight. Mac, I'm telling you, somebody's doing you up a job. His description would fit you. If I take this picture down there and show him…what if he says this is the guy?"

Mac could not believe it. "Don, when that girl was supposedly killed, I was down in Mississippi lying flat of my back lucky to be alive," he declared. "There's no way anyone can pin this murder on me."

"I know you didn't do it, Mac, but this is going to be tough."

Mac held up his right arm. "You think I could do all this with a broken arm? And with my back in the condition it's in, I don't think I could be having sex that much. And besides, why would I want to photograph models?"

"It wasn't the photographing that this guy was interested in, Mac. He was interested in getting something else from them."

"Well, this woman had sex with somebody. So, why did he kill her? If he got what he wanted, why kill her?"

"Why did he kill all those other women out there?"

"Maybe this goes deeper than we think."

"I think it does. Find out which of those women had sex and whether there was any lubricant or anything?"

"I'm on it."

Mac looked at Don. "And don't broadcast this around," he said.

"I'll try not to, Mac, but you know how information around here is."

"Don't remind me."

Mac went up to the lab. Just as he was coming around the hallway, Jo almost ran into him. "Mac," she said.

"Jo," Mac replied.

"You startled me. I didn't know you were here."

"I'm glad somebody is here."

"I just got back last night." Jo put her hands on her hips. "Mac, do you ever spend a day without some kind of trouble?"

"Not very often. I suppose Don filled you in?"

"Yes he did. I had to know what was going on. What are we going to do about this?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Mac thought a moment. "Surely it's not that gang again."

"Who else would want to get you accused of murder?"

"I don't know."

"And who else would have the resources to do all this and pay these people to lie."

Mac looked at her. "Their reach does go into the police department, I'm sure," he said thoughtfully.

"Mac, this is really serious."

"I know that. I'm just trying to figure out how they got my picture into this." He looked at the printouts again. "It's definitely me but this picture could have been taken anywhere."

Jo looked at the picture. "It could even be in the bank when you were there," she said.

"Wherever it is, I didn't kill anybody."

Jo looked at Mac. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to prove I didn't do it."

Mac looked at her. "I can't imagine who would do this besides that crowd I helped take down over there," he said. "They know me and where I am. I just can't believe they thought I would just become part of their gang."

"Wow, they must not be used to not getting their way," Jo remarked. "That means it could be anybody doing this."

"They have a lot of connections even here in New York."

"Oh, Mac, this could get bad for you."

Mac looked at her. "Surely I deserve a little credit."

"You do, but are you gonna get it?"

Mac went on into his office. He did not know where to go next. He looked at the newspaper article they had before and dialed the number on it. _The number you have dialed is no longer in service…_Mac hung up the phone. "Well, he was using a temporary number," he said.

Jo folded her arms. "A disposable phone?" she suggested.

"Maybe. I'm sure this is what we would get if we called another one that they had on file." Mac looked at the other article that Sheldon had found. "This was a different person with this one but you never know."

"Sometimes the best way to hide illegal activity is behind something legitimate."

"Right."

Mac dialed the number…_You have reached Lawrence Applegate. If you are looking for an appointment to model, press one… _Mac hung up the phone. "Well, that one still has a phone connected to it," he said.

"So are we going there when it's a decent hour?"

"Yes, we're going to check out every lead we can. Maybe this guy had two ads in that paper. That other name was not legitimate anyway. Maybe he just picks his girls that way."

"Whoever calls the wrong number gets a surprise?"

"Something like that."

"So how is your niece liking New York?"

"Fine. She's going to school this morning."

"I guess it's nice to have someone in the apartment when you go home every day, right?"

Mac nodded but he was thinking. "We can't really do anything until everything opens up," he said.

"Why don't we just go down there and see where this place is?"

"Got to get an address on it first."

Mac got his phone and called Don and told him to run down that address. "Sure thing," Don said. "I'm still waiting on those answers about the other, Mac."

"Just get me that address," Mac said. "We're going out there to see what we can find out."

"Will do."

Mac put his phone away and looked at Jo. He had the fleeting thought that she looked a lot like Jane. He frowned as he thought of Jane. He had thought maybe his life was taking a turn for a better future. "What's wrong?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "Nothing," he said.

"Come on, Mac. What happened?"

"Jo, I don't really want to talk about it."

"You need to. Why not talk about it while we wait?"

Mac sighed. "Jane doesn't want a relationship like ours right now," he said. "She's going through the same things I went through when I lost Claire."

"I'm sorry."

Mac shrugged. "I thought…" He realized he was about to spill his emotions to Jo. "Well, I guess it's over."

"Mac, did you really tell her how you feel?"

"Of course. I guess she just doesn't care."

"You of all people should understand how she feels. You should not give up and let her know that you two need each other."

Mac looked at Jo. "Are you saying I should make a nuisance of myself?"

"If that's what you want to call it? After all, you're the one who made me see that I still love Russ because he was making a nuisance of himself."

Mac sighed and looked down at his desk. "I guess I don't want to do that."

"Why? You must have gone after Claire. Didn't you ever show up with roses when she wasn't expecting you?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"Why? You're just as single now as you were then."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound inconsiderate."

"I know what you mean, but I'm not as single as I was then. I'm…married to a ghost."

"What would she say if she could talk to you?"

Mac remembered the last time he saw Claire. He closed his eyes. "I don't know. I thought I had put all this behind me, but it'll always come back as long as I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm leaving New York."

Jo looked surprised. "Why? What about your niece?"

"She'll go with me wherever I go."

"She loves you a lot. You must have made quite an impression on her."

"The trouble right now is getting this case solved. I have to get this out of the way before I can do anything else."

Mac stood up. "Let's get down there and see if Don has that address yet."

Mac and Jo headed for the elevator. Just as Mac was about to press the button, the elevator dinged. Adam was in the elevator. "Hi," he said. "I just got back. I thought you might need some help."

"Good," Mac said. "Go in there and wait for that information Don is trying to get and let me know when you get it."

"Yes, sir."

Mac and Jo got in the elevator and went down to the precinct. "I just got that address," Don said.

"Adam just came in," Mac said. "He can help with some of this now."

"The chief came in a few minutes ago."

"I suppose he already knows about this."

Don nodded. "He wants this cleared up fast."

"Don't worry."

Mac took the printout Don had for him and he and Jo went out to his car. "I finally get to ride in this car," Jo said.

Mac looked at her. "I guess so," he replied.

They got in the car and headed for the address of the photography studio. "Why would this guy put ads in the paper for that when he has his own photography studio?" Jo asked.

"We don't have any proof that he photographed the girls anywhere but in the studio," Mac pointed out. "If he did the pictures at the studio, then he's not our guy."

"Right, so then we have narrowed it down by one."

"Maybe."

"Oh, there's always that maybe."

"A detective's life. Have to have proof."

"Isn't that the best part of it? Figuring out the 'who dun it'?"

"Of course. That's why I became a detective in the first place."

"Me too."

Soon, they arrived at the photography studio. To their surprise, the lights were on. "I guess someone's here after all," Jo remarked.

"Looks like it," Mac replied.

They walked up to the door and it was locked. Mac knocked on the door. They could hear music inside, so they figured someone was in there. Soon, a woman came to the door. "We're closed," she said.

Mac showed her his badge. "I need to talk to Lawrence Applegate," he said.

The woman opened the door. "He's in a session right now," she said. "He's trying to make up some time after the hurricane. Can I ask what this is about?"

"We're investigating a murder," Jo said. "We believe this young woman was lured to a phony photo shoot." She showed the woman a picture of the victim. "You ever seen her?"

The woman put her glasses on and looked at the picture. "No, I've not seen her," she said. "I book all our appointments and she has not been here."

"Does he do all his photographs here at the studio?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

"He never goes out to hotels or anything like that?"

"No. Why would he?"

"Location shots," Jo said.

"If he goes on location, it is usually at the beach or somewhere like that, not hotels. We can set this studio up to look like a hotel room if that's what we want."

Mac nodded. "Could I talk to Mr. Applegate?" he asked.

"Come this way," the woman said. "Your name is?"

"Detective Taylor and this is my partner, Detective Danville."

The woman led them to a large office with all sorts of portraits on the wall of men and women, children and even animals, flowers, the ocean. "Wow, these are nice," Jo said as she looked at the pictures of the kids. "Does he only do modeling photos or does he do personal photos?"

"He does both," the secretary said. "I'll be right back."

Mac and Jo looked around the office while the secretary went to get Applegate. "I don't think this is our guy," Jo remarked. "This sounds like a legitimate business."

"They usually do," Mac replied. He could not help but remember John from Hawaii and his niece Samantha. They had looked legitimate too.

Jo looked at Mac. "Don't judge everyone by what one person does," she said.

"I don't."

Mac looked at the picture of the ocean on the wall. He remembered how peaceful he felt when he was out there. He was out there alone and he could let his emotions go and not keep them bottled up inside. Jo looked at the picture Mac was looking at. She wished Mac could find happiness. She hated to see such a good person carrying so much weight around.

Soon, the secretary came back. "He'll see you now," she said.

Mac and Jo followed her into the studio. Mac looked around at all the props and scenery. He was sure this guy was not going around killing models. There was a man there who had graying black hair and piercing blue eyes. Jo thought he was as tall as Russ and he had a friendly way about him. "You guys are out late, aren't you?" he asked as he shook Mac's hand.

"We usually are when there's an unsolved murder," Mac said.

Jo showed Applegate a picture of the victim. "Have you seen this girl?" she asked.

Applegate looked at the picture. "No I haven't," he said. "She's very pretty though." He looked at Jo. "Is that a Southern accent?"

"Yes it is," Jo replied.

"Too bad we can't capture that in pictures."

Jo smiled. "Some things just can't be captured."

Applegate looked at Mac. "I'm sorry," he said. "I haven't seen her."

"Well, someone is killing young models," Mac said.

"I don't know anything about that. I do all my work here."

Mac nodded. "I can see that. Sorry to have bothered you."

Mac and Jo turned to leave. "Hey, can I photograph the two of you?" Applegate asked.

Mac looked at him and then at Jo. "We don't have time," Mac said.

"Oh why not, Mac?" Jo asked. "We don't have any more leads to follow right now."

"Do we get a copy?"

"Of course," Applegate said.

Jo hugged Mac's arm. "Come on," she said.

Mac and Jo followed Applegate over to the photography area. "I have the perfect background," he said. He pulled down a picture of the New York skyline at night.

Mac stared at it a moment. Jo grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said again.

Mac was not sure he wanted to do this but he went along. He supposed he had time to get his mind off the case for a while. Like Jo said, they had no more leads to follow. Applegate got his camera ready. "You have a very expressive face," he said to Mac. "Give me your best detective look."

Mac raised his eyebrows and then looked at Jo. "What's my best detective look?" he asked.

Jo smiled. "That look you get when you're in the interrogation room and you get mad at one of those suspects," she said.

Mac thought a moment. "Oh…you mean this one?" He gave Jo his most irritated look.

Jo stared at him a moment. "Yes, but just don't look at me that way."

"Why? Do you think you're in trouble?"

"Just give your most serious look."

Mac chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know about this," he said.

Jo put her arm around Mac's back and her other hand on his chest and leaned on his shoulder. Mac was not sure he was comfortable this way, but he put his hands in his pockets and stared at the camera with one of his intense looks. "Hey, make sure your badges are showing," Applegate said.

Mac looked down at his badge and pulled his coat back so it would be showing. Even his weapon was showing a little. Jo put her badge on her left side since she was turned sideways to Mac. "I think this will be a good picture," she said.

"You sure Russ is going to like this picture?" Mac asked.

"It's just a pose, Mac."

Applegate snapped the picture. "Can you hold your weapons?" he asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Mac said. "I think one is enough."

"Well, thanks for taking the time anyway. This will do nice in my studio if you don't mind."

"As long as we get a copy," Jo said.

"Absolutely. I'll send you both one."

Mac gave him his card. "Just send them there and we'll get them," he said.

"Thanks. If I hear anything I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

Mac and Jo left the studio. "I liked that," Jo remarked.

"Liked what?" Mac asked.

"That picture, silly."

"I'll feel better when I can get my picture off this case."

"That's strange, you know. How would they get your picture on that file like that?"

"I don't know but it has something to do with that gang I helped take down. They have a lot of connections."

They got into the car and Mac headed back to the office. "We have to figure out who this guy is and what his reasons for this are," he said as he was driving.

"He must have some reason for preying on models," Jo said. "It must be something about that. Does he think they're desperate and willing to do anything? Or does he think they're vain?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he was rejected and he is taking it out on models."

"Why wouldn't he be killing male models then?"

"I don't know. I guess that's a question we'll have to answer."

Mac knew he had to prove that someone got that picture from somewhere besides that hotel. There had to be a way to prove that…


	5. Chapter 5

When Mac and Jo got back to the precinct, Don Flack was waiting for them. "Mac, we have got big trouble," Don said in a quiet voice as Mac came in the door.

"What now?" Mac asked.

"We need to go up to your office."

Mac noticed people were glancing at him as he walked by them on the way to the elevator. He wondered what Don was going to tell him now. They went up to the lab and into Mac's office. Don turned the TV on. There was a news report on talking about the murders. Mac's frown deepened as he stared at it and heard them talk about him as though he were a murderer. "How did they get this?" he asked.

"Mac, if they can get something like that into the police department, the news media is a piece of cake," Jo said.

Mac sighed and looked at Don. "So what are you going to do now?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Don said. "IA is wanting to get involved in this and take you off duty."

"What does internal affairs have to do with this?"

"I don't know, Mac, but they like to get involved in everything."

"We'll stand behind you," Jo assured him. "We know you didn't kill anyone. We'll prove that those pictures are from somewhere else." She turned and left Mac's office heading for the computer lab.

Don looked at Mac. "I can't arrest you," Don said. "If they expect me to do that, I'll…"

"You'll do what you're told," Mac finished. "They can't keep me in prison."

"Mac, we don't know how far up their reach goes. I don't think they can get to the chief, but who knows about judges, prosecutors and all? There are a lot of people to get through in this."

"I know that, Don."

"I'm just worried, Mac. This is very convincing evidence and the public out there is going to start demanding blood."

Mac sat down in his chair and stared out the window. "Is this what I deserve?" he asked.

Don frowned. "I wonder how my career will end," he said.

Mac looked at him. "Are you saying this will be the end of my career?"

Don shook his head. "If these people have their way, it will be and it could be the end of your life. You've put a lot of people in prison."

"I know, but I guess if they think I committed this many murders, they'll put me in solitary confinement and throw away the key until my execution day."

Don felt helpless. "I'm going to check times and everything with the people who knew you were in Hawaii," he said. "I'm going to clear you, Mac."

Mac nodded. "Thanks, Don."

Don just stared at Mac a moment and then turned and left. He would prove that this was a big scam. There had to be an honest person left in this world somewhere and he would find them if he had to go all the way to Hawaii. He knew some people over there and he would get them involved if he had to. They would help. This crowd would not get away with trying to make Mac go down for murder.

Mac sat there staring out the window wondering how he would explain all this to Jessica. She trusted in him and looked up to him. Would she think he had gone off the deep end like her father? He had disappointed that child, but Mac hoped Jessica would believe that he did not do this. She had to know that he would not do something like this. When he solved this murder and got himself cleared, he would leave here. He had decided now. He was tired of living with all these memories here and he wanted to get away and see what he could do if he was somewhere else…oh, he would never forget Claire and that horrible day, but maybe it would help if it was not right in front of him every day.

Jo was in the computer lab with Adam. "We need to compare those pictures with the real camera at that hotel," she said.

Adam brought up the pictures of Mac on the surveillance camera. "It's amazing how they did this," he said. He brought up pictures from the hotel where the victim was killed. "They look the same."

"I want you to compare those and see if that picture is doctored in any way," Jo said. "We know Mac did not kill those women."

"Right."

Jo left the computer room. She wondered where Don had been going. She looked in Mac's office. He was still just sitting there staring out the window. She thought Mac's life would change for sure now but she wanted to make sure it would not be in prison. She headed for the elevator just as it dinged again. Danny Messer came out. "Hey, I just heard what's going on around here," he said. "Are they really thinking Mac did this?"

"I don't know, Danny," Jo said. "But we're going to prove otherwise."

"What can I do?" Danny asked.

"You go in there and get Mac out of that office and on the trail of whoever is setting him up."

Danny nodded. He headed for Mac's office as Jo was getting into the elevator. When Danny walked in, Mac was just sitting there. "Hey," Danny said.

Mac looked around as though he had not known Danny walked in. "Hey," he replied. "When did you get back?"

"Just a while ago. Lindsey is staying another day or two."

Mac nodded and just looked back out the window. "Hey, Mac, let's go and get some more leads on this case," Danny said. "Someone must have seen this guy."

Mac looked at him. He wanted to say no, but he just nodded. He got his coat and followed Danny to the elevator. "I learned about this case from Flack," Danny said. "My theory is that someone saw this guy at that hotel."

Mac nodded. Danny thought Mac looked awfully depressed. They got into the elevator and went down to the parking garage. "Let's take the Avalanche," Mac suggested. "I don't want to drive."

Danny nodded. They got into the truck and headed for the hotel. "So, whoever this is probably killed a bunch of women over in California," Danny said.

"Right," Mac replied. "They're trying to accuse me of doing it but I left for Hawaii. I was not in L.A. when some of these murders occurred."

"So, how did that guy go from there to here?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sounds odd to me that he does all that while you're over there and then when you get back here, he kills another woman here."

Mac scowled with thought. "Are you suggesting that someone is watching me?" he asked.

"They were tracking you before."

Mac considered that. Those people had tracked him all the way to Hawaii and knew right when to make their move. They had thought that he would get involved with Samantha but he had not fallen for that. Would they go this far to try and take vengeance on him? Samantha had attacked him at his hotel room. He supposed that had been the final straw when he took her down and got her out of the picture too. Now they were hounding him. He had been stabbed in a murder attempt. Now they had resorted to trying to get him put into prison where he would surely be killed.

"You may be right," Mac said. "There are too many things that don't add up. They definitely have the funds to pay all these people off."

"Right," Danny agreed. "I think they want to get you put into prison so they can get at you in there."

"It won't work, because we'll prove it wasn't me. Besides, there's no motive. What motive could they possibly come up with?"

Danny had to admit that was a good question. "None that I can think of…unless they thought you went off the deep end about that Carla."

"That was just a one-night thing that should never have happened."

"Hey, Mac, just because you…wanted to have a little fling doesn't make you a murderer."

"I know that, Danny."

They soon arrived at the hotel and walked in to the front desk. "Morning," Danny said and showed them his badge.

"Can I help you, darling?" the woman at the front desk asked with a French accent.

"Yeah. Were you here the night that murder occurred? It was about four nights ago?"

"Yes, I was here. I do not know anything about a murder."

"Ma'am, we need to know if you saw the guy who was staying in room three-o-two."

"Oh! I see so many people every night. How do you think that I can know which room everyone is staying in?"

"Did you see anyone come in with a camera and that type of equipment?" Mac asked.

The woman considered that question. "No, I don't think so. Paul is here more often than me. He might know more about that."

"Who is Paul?" Danny asked.

"He is my supervisor."

"Where is he?"

"He is not here today. That is why I am here. I am usually the maid but I help at the desk when they need me."

"Why isn't Paul here?" Mac asked.

"He is out of town."

"Out of town, huh?" Mac gave her his card. "You call us when he gets back and let us know if you think of anything."

"Of course, darling."

"Meanwhile, we need to know if anyone who is here now was here that night," Danny said.

"I will look that up for you."

Mac and Danny looked at each other while she went to the computer. "These people could be scattered all over the country by now," Danny remarked.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "And don't you think it's odd that the supervisor decides to go out of town after there has been a murder here at this hotel?"

"Yeah, and leaves his French maid here."

"Don't even go there."

Soon, the woman came back with a printout for Mac and Danny. "These are a list of those who were here that night and those who are here now," she said.

"Thanks," Mac said.

"Just hold it right there!" someone said.

Mac and Danny looked around to see a big, tall man coming that way. He glared at them and snatched the paper from them. Then he looked at the woman. "You do not give information to them like this!" he declared.

"But why?" the woman asked. "They need it for their investigation."

"They need a warrant!" The man looked back at Mac and Danny. "No warrant, no information!" He ripped the paper into shreds.

"And just who might you be?" Danny asked.

"I'm Thaxton Vanderbilt! I own this hotel! And you should know that you have no right to information like this without a warrant!"

"Hey, big mouth! If you give us the information, we wouldn't have to go to the trouble of getting a warrant! All we need to know is whether anyone who was here the night of this murder is still here now! I would think you would want this murder solved."

Vanderbilt stepped closer to Danny and glared at him. "Get a warrant!"

"You could have saved it until we got the warrant instead of wasting that paper."

Vanderbilt narrowed his eyes at Danny and then turned and went behind the desk. "Well, we can get that information the old fashioned way," Mac said. "We'll just do some knocking."

Danny snickered at Vanderbilt as he turned to follow Mac to the elevator. "At least we don't have to have a warrant for this," Danny remarked.

"Right, cause this is a crime scene."

Mac and Danny went up to the floor where the murder took place. "You take that hall and I'll take this one," Mac said as they stood in front of the hotel door with the "CRIME SCENE: DO NOT CROSS" sign across it.

Mac went to the right. His arm was aching and itching but he went on anyway. He knocked on the door on the other side of the crime scene. He waited a few seconds and started to knock again, but then he heard someone unlocking the door. A woman opened the door. "Hi, Ma'am, I'm…"

"Do you know what time it is?" the woman asked.

Mac stared at her a moment. "Ma'am if you'll just let me ask you some questions," he said and showed her his badge. "I am investigating a murder that occurred down here in the next room."

"All I know anything about is the smell that was coming from that room."

"Ma'am, were you here four days ago?"

"No. I just got here yesterday."

"Thanks. Sorry to have bothered you."

Mac sighed as the woman closed the door. He went on down the hall and got much the same reaction from the other guests in the hotel. Most of them had not been there when the murder occurred. Mac knew they would have to get that registry and see who was in this hotel at the time of that murder and find out whether they saw anything or anyone. Danny got much the same results. He met Mac at the crime scene door again. "Nothing," Danny said. "None of them were here. One woman down there threatened to call the cops on me."

Mac looked at him. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. She said I should be arrested for waking her up at such an indecent hour."

"Let's get out of here. We'll have to have that list to find out who was here at the time."

They went back down to the lobby. Thaxton Vanderbilt was still there and he folded his arms. "Well, did you find anything?" he asked in his snooty way.

"Not yet," Danny replied. "But when we get that warrant, all the boundaries are going to come down and we'll have x-ray vision."

Vanderbilt glared at him. "Your superior is going to know about this," he declared.

Danny put his arm around Mac's shoulders. "My superior is right here," Danny said. "He already knows."

Mac shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at Vanderbilt with a stern look. "We'll be back with that warrant," he said. "And we better find the same information still available when we come back or we will see what kind of skeletons you have in your closet."

Danny looked at Vanderbilt with an amused look as he turned to follow Mac out the door. They went out to the Avalanche and headed back to the lab. Mac blew out a breath. "Well, that was a useless waste of time," he said.

"Well, at least we know no one is there who was there before," Danny replied. "None of them seemed to recognize you."

Mac thought maybe that was one upside. He was sure if that Vanderbilt had recognized him, he would have made it known. He was not sure what was going on with this case, but someone was up against him and he was about to start pushing back…

Mac hated waiting for warrants. He applied for one and he and Danny went back to the lab. "Mac!" Jo exclaimed when she saw him. "I have got some news for you."

"I hope it's not bad," Mac said.

"Come in here."

Danny and Mac followed her to the computer lab. Adam was at the computer of course. "Show him," Jo said.

"Okay," Adam replied. He brought up some pictures on the screen. "I have an actual picture from the hotel and a picture from the bank where you were."

Mac looked at them. "They're totally different," he said. "How could they have a picture that looks like I was in that hotel?"

"I'll show you." Adam brought up some more pictures. "This was incredible work and I would never have been able to pick it out if there wasn't a slight little overlap at the very top of the picture."

"Tell me in English," Mac said. He leaned on the computer desk and looked at the pictures.

"The picture of you is a cutout," Adam said. He showed Mac how the picture was outlined. "It is so perfect, that you can barely tell it but there was a tiny little flaw at the top that showed me that this picture was doctored by some heavy duty equipment."

Mac just stared at it a moment. "So, this means…"

"It means, we just proved that you were not in that hotel," Jo said.

"I also found the real surveillance of you in the bank," Adam said. "It took a while to get it from the bank but…" He brought the picture up and compared it to the other picture that had been doctored. "See? They're identical, and frankly, I don't think anybody ever does exactly the same thing all the time and I've never seen you here in that shirt."

Mac shook his head slightly. "Thanks, Adam," he said.

"We'll present this to the chief and it should get you out of this," Jo declared.

Adam uploaded the evidence onto a flashdrive and gave it to Jo. "I'll see you guys later," she said and left the computer lab.

Mac figured he should breathe a sigh of relief, but he knew how these things went sometimes. Just when you think it's over, something else happens. "Thanks, Adam," Mac said and went to his office to wait for the warrant he had requested for the hotel. He sat down and looked out the window. All he could see was that void in the skyline. He wondered what his life would be like now if Claire was still alive. He did not think he would be miserable right now. No, he was sure he would not.

As Mac was sitting there staring out the window, his phone rang. "Taylor," he said, supposing that it was someone calling to say his warrant was ready.

"Uncle Mac?" Jessica said.

Mac was surprised to hear her. He sat up straighter. "Yes?"

"Mother called."

"What did she say?"

"She wants me to come home."

"Do you want to go?"

"She says she really needs me."

"I would think that she probably does, Jessica. It won't hurt my feelings at all if you go. That is really where you belong. I am glad to have you here, but you really need to be with your mother."

"Uncle Mac, why don't you move out there?" Jessica sobbed. "I want you to be there."

Mac thought his heart was breaking. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he said. "I was thinking of moving there and doing something else, but I have to have time."

"You're going to visit whether you move there or not, aren't you?"

"Of course."

Mac could hear Jessica crying. "Don't cry," he said. "Everything will be okay." Mac was starting to get angry at Martha and Jeff for putting all this strain on Jessica. She was too young for this. He would call and have a few words for Martha. "Don't worry about this anymore."

"Okay. I'll have you a good meal ready when you come home."

"Thanks. Maybe I want to take you out tonight if I get off in time. I don't know how late I'll be."

"I don't want to go out."

"Alright. Just be careful and keep the door locked. You don't have to let anyone in no matter who it is."

"Okay. I will."

Mac put his phone away. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He did not know what to do about this situation any more than he knew what to do about that situation with the murder. They could not even find another suspect. Whoever had done this was slick and knew how to get away with it. He wondered if this guy had been anywhere else in the country. He went into the computer lab. "Adam, I want you to find out if there have been any more murders like this anywhere else in the country," Mac said.

"Yes, sir," Adam replied and began typing. "You think this guy has been at this a long time?"

"We're gonna find out. That sure will prove that I'm innocent if there have been more murders like this."

Mac left the computer lab and just then his phone rang. "Taylor," he answered as he was walking back to his office.

"You won't get out this time," someone said.

Mac stopped in his tracks. "What? Who is this?"

"You mean you don't even know? Even if you don't go down this time, you're going down sooner or later."

The call ended and Mac stared at his phone. The caller was unknown. He went back to the computer lab. "Adam, trace the last call that came to my phone," he said. "I want to know where it came from."

Mac left the computer lab and went into the forensics lab where Danny was. "What's going on?" Danny asked seeing the urgent look on Mac's face.

"Someone just called me and threatened me," Mac said. He told Danny about the phone call. "Adam is tracing it now. Hopefully he can trace it to wherever it came from."

"Male or female?"

"Couldn't really tell. They had their voice distorted."

"So this is all a conspiracy."

Mac nodded. "It has something to do with that mess I got into in Hawaii."

"It's hard to believe they would keep on like this."

Mac sighed. "They may never stop until I'm dead."

Danny frowned. "Or until they're dead."

"They have a whole mob of people working for them and they will probably never run out of agents."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet." Mac looked at Danny. "I'm not staying here, Danny. When I get this case solved and when my arm is well…I'm leaving."

Danny just stared at him a moment. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just can't keep doing this. I want to try to start a new life and I want to do it somewhere else."

Danny nodded. "I understand, Mac," he said. "We sure will miss you around here though."

"I'll miss this place too but I have to get my niece back to her mother and help her get through this situation they're in."

"What's going on with them?"

"I don't want to go into it but I have to help."

"I can understand that too. So, do you have a time line for this?"

"Not until this case is over. Never know how long that will take."

"I'm wondering where we're gonna find a suspect."

Mac shook his head. "I've got Adam looking to see if there have been any more murders like this in this country," he said. "This guy could have been going around doing this a long time."

"Seems like they were just trying to set you up though," Danny pointed out.

"I don't know. I'm confused about the whole situation."

Mac's phone rang again. This time, it was the warrant. "The warrant is ready," he said.

"What you wanta bet that this guy will try and claim that he doesn't have that information?" Danny asked.

"If he does, he's going to be down there in interrogation next," Mac replied.

They went back to the hotel and found that there was a different person at the desk. "So, what happened to the French maid?" Danny asked.

"What?" the man at the counter asked.

"Where's the woman who was here before?"

"You mean Fifi?"

Danny had to absorb that for a moment. Mac looked at his notes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Timothy," the man answered with a thick New Jersey accent. "Who are you?"

Mac showed him his badge. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor," he said.

The man stared at the badge and then looked into Mac's green eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We came back for the information they refused to give us earlier." Mac laid the warrant on the counter. "Where is Thaxton Vanderbilt?"

"He could be anywhere," Timothy said.

Mac frowned. "Well, why don't you find out where anywhere is?" he asked. "You're bound to know where your boss is."

"I don't keep up with that jerk. I could live without ever seeing him."

Danny almost snickered. He could imagine why. "Look, we want that list of who was in this hotel when this murder supposedly took place," Mac said sternly. "I'm not going to stand here and play cat and mouse with you. I'm going to come back there and get it myself."

"Well, you don't have to get huffy about it," Timothy remarked.

"Where's the paper they had earlier?" Danny asked.

"I wasn't here earlier, so I don't know."

"You're just a ray of sunshine, you know that? I'll bet the tourists love your attitude when they come in here. No wonder you have such a popular hotel."

Timothy got the information printed out and then stared at Danny. "It's just a job to me," he said.

"I can tell," Danny replied. "See ya around."

Mac and Danny walked away from the desk. "Fifi," Danny said.

"Well, it fits," Mac replied. "I wonder where she is now."

"Maybe she's with Mister Vanderbilt."

"You think she calls him Thax?"

Danny looked at Mac. "Did you just make a joke?" he asked.

"Maybe I did," Mac replied and went on out the door.

Danny smiled and followed him out to the Avalanche. They went back to the lab and looked at the list of people who were in the hotel when the murder occurred and who was there now. There was no one there now who was there when the murder occurred. "That's incredible," Danny said. "Nobody who was there that night is there now. How can that be?"

"I guess it's just a place where people usually only stay there a short time," Mac said. He looked at the list of names. "What we'll do is look up the people who were on the same floor and see if they saw anyone or heard anything."

"We're going to contact them by phone, right?" Danny asked.

"We'll have to. I just hope they'll cooperate and answer some questions."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Mac and Danny were on the phone almost the rest of the day. Mac had never heard so many rude people in his life. Most of them hung up but some of them let him know what they thought of him calling them and wasting their minutes. Mac hung up the phone after his last call and looked at Danny. "I know why I'm not a telemarketer," Mac said.

Danny leaned on the conference table and yawned. "I do too," he said. "I would either fall asleep before I got all the calls made or I would wind up cussing somebody out and lose the job anyway or I would just get plain bored."

Mac scowled. "Well, I don't think people like someone calling them at all. Why do they have a phone?"

"I don't know. Maybe they text all the time."

"I did talk to one person who said they heard something but they thought it was nothing and didn't pay it anymore attention."

"I didn't find anyone who heard anything, but one woman said she saw a guy walking down that hall with camera equipment."

"Really? Where does she live?"

"She lives in Chicago."

Mac sighed and rubbed his head. "We need a description from her," he declared.

"So, does that mean one of us is going to Chicago?"

"Maybe we can get Chicago P.D. to get it for us and send us a copy."

"I hope."

Mac made a call to the Chicago police department when he went back to his office. Adam brought something in and laid it on his desk while he was on the phone. Mac looked at the paper while he was on hold. He was surprised as he read over it. There had been murders like the one here in Chicago, Miami and some other cities across the country, even one in Tupelo, Mississippi, which was close to where Jane lived. Mac could not help but think of her. He would go down there again after he solved this case and got his arm well. Maybe he would live there a while and see Jane when he could. If she saw him sometimes, maybe she would change her mind over time.

"Detective Brannon."

"Detective Brannon, this is Detective Taylor," Mac said. "I am calling about a case I am working on here in New York."

"Yes, I have the paperwork here. Looks like we may be looking for this person too. We also have the address of the witness. I will get back to you when we have something."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Mac hung the phone up and leaned on his desk. He could not do anything else until they got that picture…he hoped they would get one. He supposed he could go home for tonight and see what Jessica was cooking up. He got his coat and went into the lab. "I'm going home to get some rest," he said. "You guys should too. Be back in the morning."

"Good night," Jo said.

Mac went to the elevator and down to his car. When he got home, he unlocked the door himself so he would not disturb Jessica. He walked in and hung his coat up as he was looking at his mail. "Jessica!" he called.

"I'm in here, Uncle Mac," she called back.

Mac smiled. He was glad she sounded happy today. He went into the kitchen. "So, how are you?" he asked.

Jessica smiled. "I am fine," she said. "I almost have everything ready."

"Great. I'll go and get a shower and be back in a few."

Mac went to his room and got a shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt. He went back into the kitchen and Jessica had the table ready. "Wow, that looks delicious," Mac said.

"I think it will be," Jessica replied with a smile.

They sat down at the table and began eating. Mac thought while he ate the broccoli and cheese casserole and all the trimmings that went with it. "You still worrying about that case?" Jessica asked.

Mac nodded. "We can't find the guy. No one has a picture and we've only found one witness."

"Maybe one is enough."

"As long as she doesn't get paid to lie. For a little while, the fingers were pointing at me."

"You?"

"Yes. Even though I was down South flat of my back when the murder occurred, and on the ocean when the others occurred."

"They could never pin a murder on you, Uncle Mac."

"They could if they got enough phony witnesses and phony evidence."

"You're much too sweet to commit murder."

Mac smiled. "Thanks, but that doesn't work in this kind of stuff. You have to have proof."

"So, are you really planning to leave New York?"

"Yes. When this case is over and my arm is well, I'm leaving. I'm going down South for a while."

"And you're sending me back to mother?"

"Jessica, that's where you belong is with your mother."

"Why can't I just go down there with you and go to school there? The South is a good place."

Mac sighed. "Why don't you want to go home? I thought that's what you were going to do."

"I changed my mind. I've been thinking about all this today and I don't want to."

Mac considered that. "Well, then I guess you'll have to go down South with me cause I'm moving down there to be close to Jane."

Jessica looked at Mac. "You think she will change her mind?" she asked.

"I'm hoping," Mac said. "I know how she feels but I don't want to give up on her."

"So, you're going to just be around so maybe she will see you and decide that you're too good to pass up?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I don't know about that, but I know I love her and I want to see if she loves me too," he said.

"I'm sure she does, Uncle Mac."

"I hope you're right."

When they were done with supper, they cleaned the kitchen and Jessica went to bed. Mac sat down in his leather chair and stared out the window while he sipped some coffee. He had the lights off so no one could see him from the other building although he could see them. He had decided to leave New York. It was a big decision and he felt nervous inside about it. He had never thought he would leave but he realized now that this was what he had to do. He thought he would enjoy a job down South. There was not as much crime there and he might not have something to do all the time but he would get used to it…he wanted to get used to it. Maybe if he was down there, that gang would forget about him.

Mac yawned as he sat staring out the window. He noticed the woman across the way coming in the door of her apartment and she had brought a man with her. Mac's eyes widened as he saw them start to undress each other. He cleared his throat and thought he better go to bed. He looked back at the couple. They were going at it right there in the living room. He thought she ought to at least turn the lights off or close the blinds.

Mac got up, not wanting to watch a live porno movie and went into his bedroom. He remembered when he and Claire used to do that but he always made sure the blinds were closed. He sighed as he looked at his lonely bed. He hoped maybe that would change some time. He hoped Jane would change her mind.

At about 2am, Mac was awakened by his phone. "Taylor," he answered sleepily.

"Mac, we got that sketch from the Chicago P.D.," Don said, sounding wide awake.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Nah. What's sleep?"

"Well, it is a good sketch?"

"Oh yeah. Good enough to even get a hit."

Mac sat up. "You're kidding."

"A guy named Julian Bennett. This guy was arrested ten years ago for rape and was acquitted because of a technicality."

Mac sighed. "And now, he's killing women."

"Luring them in."

"Okay. You get an APB out on this guy and I'll be in soon."

"I'm on it."

Mac ended the call and got out of bed. The guy may have gotten off the first time, but he would not get off this time. Mac got dressed and told Jessica that he was leaving and went down to the office. Don was waiting for him with the printout. "So this is the guy," Mac said as he looked at the picture of the suspect.

"Yep," Don said. "I ran it through and it came to him."

"Good work."

Mac went into the computer lab where Adam was lying on the couch asleep. "Adam!" he said.

Adam jumped up so fast he almost fell down. "Yes, sir," he said.

Mac almost smiled but he tried not to. "What are you doing sleeping here?"

"I, uh, well, I…"

"Never mind. I want you to see what all you can dig up on a Julian Bennett."

Adam sat down at the computer and began typing. "Bring me that when you get it," Mac said.

Mac headed to his office. Adam sighed. He had fallen asleep on the couch because he had just gotten tired and did not want to drive home. He was awake now however. Nobody made him more nervous than Mac…except maybe his father.

Mac sat down at his desk and studied the information that Don had given him. He hoped they could find this guy and get this case over with so he could go on with what he wanted to do. He would just take Jessica down South with him and let her get into school down there. He hated for her to change schools again, but he figured it would be an easy transition this time.

Mac was yawning when Adam came to his office with some information. "I found the most recent address on that guy," Adam said. "His license is current, so maybe this is the right one or maybe it's close."

"Thanks, Adam." Mac thought a moment. "See if you can find any kind of associations he might have had or anything like that."

"I checked. He had a job at a photo gallery about two years ago." Adam gave Mac the printout with that information. "Then he had a job at a theater and he was the photographer. After that he was a photographer at a portrait studio in a mall. Then he dropped off the map."

Mac stared at the information. "Maybe that was when he resorted to murder," he said. He called Don and told him the address on the information that Adam had given him. "Go see if that guy's there."

"I'm on it," Don said. "I'll get Messer to go with me."

"Good."

Mac put his phone away. He hated it that he could not go but he would be useless with his broken arm…

Don Flack arrived at the apartment building and soon Danny was there. "I hope he's here," Danny said. "Since I had to get up this early in the morning."

"I hope he is too," Don replied. "I want to get this case over with and find out why this guy was lugging all that underwear around and suddenly left it."

"That is a good question. Makes you wonder if someone made him think he was being found out."

"Maybe he saw that woman who described him."

"Maybe."

Don and Danny went into the apartment building along with the other four officers. They moved down the hall quietly and found the right apartment. "Chances are, he's not still here," Don whispered.

"Let's find out," Danny replied.

Don stepped back and kicked the apartment door open. They were shocked when they saw what was inside. They stood and stared at the room. It was completely empty except for two sofas and a bookshelf. The two sofas were piled high with pantyhose of all colors. Danny walked over to it. "Pantyhose?" he said.

They searched the rest of the apartment to see if anyone was there but there was no one. They put their weapons away and began looking around the apartment. In the bedroom, they found a closet full of women's shoes. "Maybe I should have brought Lindsey along," Danny remarked. "Looks like every kind of shoe anybody could want."

"And any kind of lingerie too," Flack pointed out. "Are we after a guy or a girl?"

Danny considered that. "Maybe it is a woman. There was no DNA, only lubricant."

"But the person the woman saw in the hallway was a guy."

"Right."

"Looks like he's obsessed with women."

"Or women's lingerie and shoes."

Danny called Mac. "The guy is not here," he said. "But he left behind a lot of women's lingerie and shoes as well as clothes."

"Women's lingerie?" Mac asked. "Like in the hotel room?"

"Yes. Pantyhose…lots of them, every color you can think of and all kinds of shoes."

"I'll be there shortly. I want us to go over that place thoroughly."

"I'm starting that now."

Mac put his phone away and grabbed a forensics kit and went down to the garage. When he arrived at the apartment, he had to just stand there and stare at it a moment. Don came and stood beside him. "I have no clue," Don said.

Mac looked at him. "Well, this is a first for me," he said.

Mac and Danny bagged up all the lingerie and shoes and searched the apartment. They shined ALS lights on the bed. "Well, that's quite a glow," Danny remarked.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Just bag it," he said.

"Hopefully some of these people will show up in the database."

"It would probably make our job a lot easier."

"Wow, this guy must play with a lot of women."

Mac shook his head. "They must be crazy and he must be too."

"Well, maybe he uses a condom."

"Those are not totally foolproof."

When they had everything, they went back to the lab and by that time, Jo and Lindsey were there and Sheldon. Lindsey and Sheldon got to work on the evidence but the others had to help too. There was a great deal of evidence this time. Mac stared at all the pairs of pantyhose. He looked at Jo. "Women don't have this many pairs, do they?" he asked.

Jo looked at him with a skeptical look. "Are you kidding?" she asked.

"No, I'm not."

Jo smiled. "Well, I sure don't. I never put on a pair of these if I don't have to."

Mac could not say he blamed her. He did not think pantyhose looked like they would be comfortable and he could not understand why this guy had a whole collection of them. He wondered if the guy was a cross-dresser or maybe he worked in some kind of club as a Diva. Mac got his phone and called Don Flack.

"Flack," Don answered.

"Don, I want you to find out if this guy works at a club as a Diva," Mac said.

"A Diva? So now you think he's using all that stuff for himself?"

"It's worth a shot."

"I think we're running out of bullets."

"Well, we're going to use one more."

"I'll get on it."

Mac put his phone away and got back to work on the evidence he was working on. "It looks like women have worn all these pantyhose," he said.

"This guy must be a real lady's man," Jo remarked.

"Or a real 'Lady Man'."

Jo looked at Mac in surprise. "Mac Taylor, are you trying to make a joke?"

Mac looked at her. "You think I don't have a sense of humor?"

"I don't know. It doesn't show much."

"Oh, come on. I joke a little sometimes."

"Not very often."

It took them the rest of the morning to get all the evidence analyzed. "He is definitely a lady's man," Jo said as they were looking at the results for the DNA tests when they were done. "There must have been twenty different women in that bed."

"Some of those match the DNA on the pantyhose too," Mac said. "And some of the pantyhose DNA matches some of the previous victims. We definitely have the right guy…if we can find him."

Just then, Don Flack came out of the elevator. "Please don't ask me to go to all these places," he said. He gave Mac a list. "This guy has worked at all eight of these places. The most recent is this one…the Flamingo Lounge. He could still be there. This was only two weeks ago."

"Question is: are we going to be able to recognize him if he's in his work attire?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out." Don looked at Mac. "This guy dresses like a female and performs at this bar but he has all these women. I don't get it."

"Don, I don't want to go into that. All I want to do is get this murderer into prison where he belongs."

"Right."

Mac and Don arrived at the Flamingo Lounge along with Danny. "I have been in some places in my time," Don remarked. "But…"

"Let's not go into that," Mac said as he was checking his weapon. "Let's just see if that guy is in there and get this over with."

Mac put his weapon in his waistband under his coat. "You two ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Don replied. "As ready as I'm going to get."

"Me too," Danny said.

"Let's not cause a disturbance until we locate our suspect," Mac said. He looked at the other officers. "Stay put until we call for you."

Mac, Don, and Danny headed for the bar. "So, are we going in here under cover?" Don asked.

"Until we find that suspect," Mac replied. "We don't want him to take off."

"What if he's on stage?" Danny asked.

"Then he will be giving his final performance."

Mac walked into the bar followed by Don and Danny. The bar was in full swing with dancing girls and guys. There were flashing lights and plenty of liquor that Mac could see. "How are we supposed to find that guy in here?" Don asked.

"By spreading out," Mac said. "You both have pictures of the guy so see if anyone knows where he is."

Mac headed toward the bar where the bartender was wiping glasses. Mac looked around at the people who were sitting at the bar not paying much attention to the dancers. He planted himself on one of the barstools and the bartender came over to him. "What will you have, Honey?" she asked.

"Information," Mac said. He showed her his badge.

The woman frowned and looked at Mac. "What are you wanting here?"

"I'm looking for this guy," Mac said. He laid a picture of the suspect on the bar. "Does that guy work here?"

The bartender looked at the picture. "Sure, that's Julian," she said. "What do you want that dork for?"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Dork?"

"Yeah. He's a nerdy, goofy guy who thinks women adore him. I don't know why he works here dancing as a woman."

Mac was beginning to wonder if they were talking about the same guy who killed all those women. "Do you know if he's a photographer?" he asked.

"He has asked me to model underwear for him before," the woman said. "I told him the only way he would see me in my underwear is if I were coming at him with a club in my hand because he would be breaking and entering."

Mac tried not to laugh. "So, where can I find him?"

The woman pointed. "He's right over there," she said. "The third one."

Mac looked to see where she was pointing. There was a person on the stage dressed in a short blue dress, giving all the appearance of being a woman. "The one in the blue dress?" he asked.

"That's him," the bartender said. She looked at Mac. "You know, if you decide you want to find a real woman, why don't you come in here and talk to me sometime?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I might do that, but right now, I have to get going." He looked around for Don and Danny and saw them on the other side of the bar. He motioned to them to come that way.

Don and Danny started to move toward Mac who was moving toward their suspect. As they were nearing the stage, Mac noticed the suspect was staring at him. He thought he must stand out in a crowd like a red ribbon in the middle of a bunch of white ones. Before he could get to the stage, the suspect ran backstage. "He's running!" Mac yelled at Don and Danny.

Mac, Don, and Danny got onto the stage and ran back the way the suspect had gone. They saw him running at the other end of the hallway and about to go out the back door. "Stop!" Mac yelled.

The guy kept going. Mac wondered how the guy could run like that in those heels, which looked like they were all of four inches. He went on out the door and soon, Mac was there and went out after him with Don and Danny right behind him. "He must have a vehicle out here somewhere," Mac declared.

Don and Danny sped up to try and catch the suspect before he could get to a car. The guy went around the corner of the alley and turned to the right. Don and Danny came around after him and saw where he was going. Mac was right, he had a car out there waiting. He tried to get into the car, but Don and Danny got there before he could get in and grabbed him. "Just settle down!" Don demanded. "You're under arrest!"

"I didn't do nothing!" Julian said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Danny asked. "If you didn't do anything, you wouldn't have ran!"

Mac turned the suspect around after Don got the handcuffs on him. "You killed all those women!" he said. "Tried to frame me!"

"I don't even know you!" Julian said.

Mac grabbed the guy by the collars and shoved him against the car. "Don't give me that!" he said.

"Hey, take it easy, Mac," Don said. "We'll figure this out."

Mac let go of the guy and took a deep breath. "Get him out of here," he said.

Mac watched as they took the guy away. He followed them over to the squad cars and put the guy in. Don looked at Mac. "We'll find out what's going on, Mac," he said.

"I just hope this case is solved," Mac said.

They went back to the precinct and Mac went up to his office. He got his folder together and went into the lab. "So, you think you have your murderer," Jo said.

"Yes, I think we do," Mac replied. "He ran when he thought we were getting close to him."

Jo nodded. "Sounds like guilt to me."

Mac looked at her. "But you have something else on your mind," he said.

"Do you think he was in on trying to frame you?"

"I don't know but he could be."

"You think he will admit it?"

"Not really. He will be more afraid of the people he was working for than of anything we can do to him."

Jo stared at Mac a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

Mac left the lab and headed down to the squad room where Don Flack was waiting for the prisoner to be processed. "That guy had a lot of stuff to take off," Don said.

"How much longer?" Mac asked.

"Not long. He'll be ready soon."

Mac looked at his folder. "My life is never going to be the same, Don," he said.

Don looked at Mac. He did not know what to say to that. He had no idea what it would be like to be in that situation. He knew what those crime syndicates were capable of. "What do you want us to do, Mac?" he asked.

Mac sighed. "I don't know of anything that you can do," he said.

Don considered that. "We could relocate you," he said.

Mac looked at him. "Relocate me?" he asked. "I'm not giving up my life, Don."

"I thought you were leaving New York."

"I am, but I'm not going to stop being Mac Taylor."

"You might have more of a chance at having a better life."

"Where? They would know it if you relocated me. They have people everywhere, I'm sure even in this police department."

Don looked around the squad room, suddenly having an eerie feeling. He always tried to feel like he knew the people he worked with but those crime guys were so secretive that the ones who were paid by them to look the other way or be a snitch might not even know who they worked for.

Soon, the suspect was in the interrogation room so Mac went in along with Don Flack. Julian Bennett looked totally different. He was dressed in an orange prison suit and had no wig or anything on. "That's quite a change," Don remarked.

Mac took his evidence out. "You murdered that woman," he said. "Why?"

Bennett just looked at the picture and then at Mac. "I don't have anything to say," he said.

"Why not?" Mac laid pictures of the lingerie and shoes on the table. "You're obsessed with women's apparel. Why were you taking pictures of all those women modeling lingerie?"

"I like women. They got free pictures out of it. You would be surprised how desperate those models are."

Mac stared at him a moment. "How did you get the idea of trying to frame me?" he asked.

"I don't know nothing about trying to frame you."

"So, you're saying that was just a coincidence?"

Bennett shrugged. "I guess you were just lucky."

Mac frowned. "You know anyone by the name of John Henderson?" he asked.

"Never heard of him."

Mac glared at him. "If you're connected to them, we're going to find it out," he said quietly.

Bennett stared at Mac. "You've got some kind of problem," Bennett said.

Mac almost lost his cool then. "So, why do you carry around all those pantyhose and shoes?" Don asked to change the subject.

"They're beautiful," Bennett answered. "And when they're on a woman, they're even more beautiful. I like to take pictures of them wearing them so I can see what they look like on a woman."

"And when does the murder come in?" Don asked.

Bennett folded his arms. "They were too desperate," he said. "I offered and they took my offer thinking I could help them to stardom. I just wanted their pictures."

"So you killed women who had sex with you?"

"With the lingerie they modeled."

Don stared at him a moment. He thought that was as cold-blooded as he had ever heard. He looked at Mac. "I think that was a confession," he said.

Mac just stared at Bennett. "I want to know who he's working for," he said bitterly.

Bennett leaned on the table and stared at Mac. "I work for myself," he said.

Don thought Mac would grab the guy and choke him. "Let's get him to lockup," Don suggested.

Mac turned his gaze to Don, who almost flinched. "He knows something about this," he said in a low voice.

Don swallowed. "He's not going to tell you, Mac," he said.

Mac thought of how many ways he could make the guy want to tell him. He looked back at Bennett and then stood up. He put his evidence back in the folder and then stared at Bennett. "We're not done," Mac said and left the room.

Don looked at Bennett. "You might want to consider telling him," Don said.

"I don't have nothing to tell him," Bennett declared. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Sure you don't." Don stood up. "Come on."

Mac was fuming as he went to the elevator and went back up to the lab. He headed straight for his office and sat down at his desk. He slammed the folder down on his desk and then took a deep breath and blew it out as he propped on his hands. As if he did not have enough stress before, he had to worry about some maniac coming after him. He could not help that he got involved in that situation over there. It was dropped in his lap. He had gone over there to have a vacation but it was anything but that.

Mac heard someone knock on the door of his office. He looked up to see Jo standing there. "You okay?" she asked.

"No, but I'll live," Mac said.

Jo frowned. "We had the right guy, didn't we?"

"Yes." Mac sighed. "He wouldn't say who he was working for to frame me?"

"Maybe he wasn't. Maybe they used that opportunity."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you go home? You need some rest."

Mac frowned. "This is my last case here, Jo," he said. "I'm going to hand in my resignation."

Jo's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Because, I have to change my life. I'm not happy anymore."

"Where will you go?" Just as Jo said that, she knew where he was going. "I know where. I hope things work out for you, Mac."

"Thanks."

"Don't give up."

Mac looked at her. "I'll try not to," he said.

Jo looked at Mac a moment and then went to her office. She would miss Mac but she knew why he was going.

Mac opened Word in his computer and thought of what he wanted to say in his resignation. He had enjoyed his time here, but it was over. He would take Jessica with him and they would create a life in the South whether Jane wanted to be part of it or not.

When Mac had his resignation typed, he put it in an envelope. He would deliver it to the chief himself. He had a box sitting in his office. He packed up all his stuff and put his coat on and went into the lab. Danny and Lindsey were there. They both stared at him as they noticed the box he was carrying. "You sure about this?" Danny asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he said. "I've overstayed my welcome."

Lindsey went to Mac and hugged him. "You'll never be unwelcome here," she said.

"Just take care of Lucy and keep Danny out of trouble."

Lindsey smiled at Mac. "I will."

Danny hugged Mac too. "I guess you're going to leave Jo in charge," he said.

"She knows what she's doing," Mac assured him.

Mac went on into the computer lab where Adam was sitting at the computer playing a game. Mac smiled slightly. "Adam!" he said.

Adam jumped up. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Relax, but your next boss might not put up with that," Mac said.

Adam was confused for a moment. "My next boss? Are you firing me?"

Mac shook his head. "No, I'm leaving."

Adam was shocked. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere different." Mac offered his hand to Adam.

Adam stared a moment and then shook Mac's hand. "You're good at what you do, Adam," Mac said. "Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir."

Mac turned and walked out of the lab to the elevator. Sheldon was not at the lab right then so he could not tell him goodbye. Mac went up to the chief's office and gave in his resignation, then he went down and handed in his weapon and badge.

Don Flack was watching as Mac walked across the precinct toward the door. Mac looked at him and nodded. He had made a decision and he was going to keep it. Don hated to see Mac go. He did not think he would ever have another boss like him…


	7. Chapter 7

By the time November came, Mac's arm was well and he and Jessica had been to California to see his sister who was going through a very difficult divorce. However, Jessica did not want to stay with her so she was with Mac. They had also been down to Tupelo, Mississippi to find an apartment to live in so it would be ready for them when they got there. They were packing everything into a moving van to head south. Mac remembered when he had moved from Chicago to New York. It was always a little scary to move from one place to another, not knowing what one would find when they got there.

Mac had not heard from anyone from that gang anymore. No one had tried to kill him again so he hoped maybe they had decided he was not important enough to waste anymore resources on him. He was ready to get his life turned in a different direction. He hoped Jane would decide to be a part of that, but he was not sure if she would. He would find out…he would not just let it go.

"I think that's everything," Mac said, as he was coming from the apartment after one last look. He looked at Jessica. "You sure you're ready to become a Southern Belle?"

Jessica smiled. "I sure am," she replied. She looked up at the sign on the street. "I don't think I will ever forget that though."

Mac looked up at the sign that said "_Pull up your pants. No one wants to see your underwear_." Mac could not help but smile. He shook his head. "Well, it definitely has character."

Mac made sure his car was hitched securely to the back of the truck and then they headed out. "What do you think it will be like to be there all the time?" Jessica asked.

"Well, it's all the same Country," Mac said. "One place is just about like another except a little different culture."

"Do you think we'll start using the word 'y'all'?"

"I guess anything is possible."

"I have heard people up here say that."

"There are all kinds of people living in New York; all over the country and all over the world."

They took their time getting down to Tupelo. Mac drove to their new apartment, which was not as big as the one they had in New York, but it was okay. They spent the next two days unpacking everything. It was almost Thanksgiving and Mac wanted to see Jane before that. He also wanted to get Jessica settled into school which they did the next day.

While Jessica was at school the next day, Mac decided to go and see Jane. He was nervous as he traveled down to her town. He wondered what she would think when she saw him again. He hoped she would not want him to go away and never come back. When he drove through the town that had the tornado, he realized they had built a lot of stuff back. A lot of houses and some businesses had gotten started again. It looked quite nice, especially with the white fences.

As Mac neared Jane's house, he got more nervous. What would he say? He turned into the road that she lived on and saw that her car was at home. He swallowed hard as he turned into the driveway. He turned the car off and got out. Just as he was about to walk to the porch, Jane came out the door. Mac stopped and stared at her. His heart was pounding, partly from fear that she would tell him to go away and partly from the excitement of seeing her again.

Jane could not believe Mac was standing there in her yard again. She could hardly keep from sobbing and running into his arms. Her heart was pounding for joy.

Mac walked up to the steps. "I wanted to see you again," he said. "I wanted you to know that I'm not working in New York anymore. I moved to Tupelo so I could be close to you. I thought if you saw me once in a while, maybe…"

"Mac, I am sorry I talked to you like I did before. I am so glad to see you."

Mac stared at her a moment while his fear vanished. He walked up the steps and they looked into each other's eyes. A tear escaped from Jane's eye and Mac wiped it away. Jane grabbed him in a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. Mac held her close to him and sighed with relief. "I love you," he said.

Jane finally got over her sobs and looked at Mac. She touched his face. "I love you too, Mac," she said and kissed him.

They lingered in the kiss for a moment. "I won't rush you at all," Mac said. "We can date and get to know each other. I'm not far away now."

"You gave up your job in New York?"

"It was time. I need a change."

Jane took his hand. "Come inside," she said.

They went into the house which smelled like a Sweet Potato Pie. "I'm cooking some stuff for Thanksgiving," Jane said.

"Smells good," Mac replied. "Where are your kids?"

"Taking a nap. I am surprised Brian is taking one. He is usually wide open all day."

Mac smiled. "I guess I will have to get to know them better too."

Jane smiled. "They will be glad to have you around again. Brian asked me several times why you didn't come anymore."

Mac looked at his watch. "I have an appointment for a job interview today," he said. "I just wanted to see you and let you know that I am here."

"I'm glad you did," Jane replied and put her arms around Mac's neck.

They shared a long kiss and then held each other. "I am glad you came back," Jane said.

Mac sighed. He was glad she wanted to accept his love. He felt good with her in his arms. It felt right and he never wanted it to end. "My niece came with me," he said. "Her name is Jessica. She didn't like being at home anymore so she wanted to come with me."

"I'll be glad to meet her."

"She's eighteen and in college. I'm hoping we're settled this time so she can get her studies really started."

"Oh, Mac, how did I ever let you go? I must have been temporarily insane."

"No. It's hard to move on. But that's in the past. I want us to find happiness together."

"I think all we have to do is reach out and grab it."

They kissed again, and Mac went back to his car. He sighed with contentment as he started the car. He was so glad she did not reject him. He had something to look forward to now.

After his interview, Mac went back to his apartment. He had a few more things to unpack. He sent Jane a text: _How about dinner tonight? _

It was not long before he got an answer: _I would love to. What time? And where?_

_ How about just to get hamburgers? _

_ Sounds great._

_ I'll pick you up at six so we can take in a movie after we eat._

_ I'm looking forward to it. By the way, I want you to come to Thanksgiving Dinner with me._

_ I'd love to. _Mac smiled as he thought of that. He thought Jessica should go home for Thanksgiving, but he thought she had no intention of doing that.

_ My family is having a big dinner. You can bring anything you like._

Mac thought Jessica would like nothing better. She enjoyed cooking and her major was culinary arts in college. _It's okay if my niece comes too, right?_

_ Of course. I'll let you know more details later. Until tonight._

_ I'll see you then._

Mac thought he might be feeling too happy about this. He always thought that, but he was so glad to have Jane back. He wanted to make this work. He could not forget the night he had been lying on her bed with a back injury and awoke to find here beside him. He did not know what he would have done if he could not have gotten her to wake up. He could not have done anything but lie there. What would she have thought of that? But it would not have been his fault, nor hers. He had not really talked to her about that in detail. He thought maybe he should talk to her about it, but he did not want to embarrass her.

That evening, Mac picked Jane up from her house, and they went out to dinner and the movie. "Oh, Mac, I had such a good time," Jane said as they were standing on her porch. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," Mac replied. "But I'm here now, so you can stop missing me."

Jane smiled. "Don't ever go away again no matter how silly I get."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm hooked now."

They just held each other a moment. Mac had thought about talking to her about his thoughts before, but now, he did not see any reason. It did not matter. He was sure he was where he would stay now anyway.


End file.
